Sueños De Libertad
by Momoyo20
Summary: Siempre soñaron con una vida simple, pero deben conformarse con sus castillos y sus tierras, si la gente supiera el significado de ser rey, jamás soñarían con serlo…
1. Chapter 1

**Condenado**

Llevaba ya dos días de camino después de desembarcar en aquel desconocido país, cabalgando junto a mis tres escoltas, esos tres hombres que durante toda mi vida han sido mi familia, soy el conde de Druppot, Haruka Tenoh, soy el primogénito de Trento Tenoh rey de Lunitz.

-No pierdan el paso- Escuche la vos de Ratro, Ratro Tiyara es mi tutor, el encabeza esta pequeña caravana a mi lado cabalgan sus dos hijos Oldar y Divanock, una misiva había llegado en manos de un mensajero, al leerla Ratro ordeno a sus hijos prepararse para un viaje, ellos cargaron con dos mudas de ropa, en cuanto a mi guardaron casi todos mis atuendos, no sabía hacia donde nos dirigíamos, pero este tipo de viajes no eran nuevos para ninguno de nosotros, toda mi vida a sido de esta manera, huimos cuando somos localizados, mejor dicho cuando soy localizado, mi vida siempre a peligrado y Ratro se asegurado de mantenerme a salvo todo este tiempo, es gracioso pensar que a pesar de ser duque solo viví un año en mi castillo, los complots en contra de mi vida han sido numerosos, y uno de ellos fue quien acabo con la vida de mi amada madre…

El trote del caballo y el sonido del aire chocar contra mis oídos me desconectaban de todo a mi alrededor, era la primera vez que pisaba esta tierra, las relaciones entre Raptruck y Lunitz siempre habían sido ásperas, mi desconcierto y el de mis acompañantes es latente, pero solo obedecemos la orden del rey, de ese maldito rey…

_Todo ya estaba preparado, se encontrarían con una escolta en el pueblo de Gynav uno de los pueblos mas alejado de la capital de Raptruck que se encontraba a casi cinco días de viaje de donde ellos habían partido dos días antes, pero el camino había sido recorrido casi en su totalidad, no habían descansado mas de tres horas desde su desembarque y solo lo habían hecho para comer y cambiar a los caballos por unos descansados en los pueblos visitados en el recorrido, debían darse prisa pues la escolta los esperaba al día siguiente y de no presentarse partirían con o sin ellos y cruzar media nación de Raptruck para llegar a su majestuoso castillo sin escolta mas que sus tres acompañantes seria suicida para el duque, Ratro debía seguir en el cumplimento de su labor, además si había conseguido mantener a salvo al conde durante 16 años no se daría por vencido en esas circunstancias._

El viento soplaba con fuerza y la tierra me irritaba los ojos, al igual que los de mi caballo, los chicos a los que llamaba hermanos sufrían del mismo padecimiento y habían aminorado la velocidad, mientras que el viento además de llevarnos la tierra nos llevaba la voz de su padre y tutor correspondientemente, Ratro ordenaba seguir con el paso que habíamos mantenido hasta el momento…

Como hubiese deseado seguir la trayectoria del viento, indefinida, infinita y libre, libre de todas esas presiones, del dolor y cansancio, estaba llegando a mis limites, nunca habíamos cabalgado un tiempo tan prolongado como lo hacíamos ahora, la cintura me duele espantosamente, que decir de la espalda y las piernas que ya casi no siento, la falta de sueño me comienza a afectar, el caballo llevaba ya todo un día de recorrido sin descanso debo reconocer que es fuerte como me lamento haber dejado al mió en casa pero no podíamos partir con nuestros propios corceles, pues estos no están acostumbrados a tales distancias.

_Una leve llovizna comenzó a caer sobre ellos al igual que la noche, según Ratro no tardarían en llegar a Gynav y así era, a lo lejos podían divisarse pequeñas luces lo que indicaba la cercanía de un pueblo a poca distancia, por fin habían llegado a Gynav la mitad de su recorrido había acabado, la escolta llegaría al día siguiente, lo que significaba un breve descanso para la pequeña caravana…_

_Desde fuera se podía percibir el ruido y el olor, la posada era mal oliente como cualquier otra, Oldar se encargo de los caballos mientras que el resto entro, de inmediato Divanock busco mesa y condujo al duque a ella mientras que su padre hacia los arreglos para una habitación, Oldar se reunió poco después al igual que Ratro llevando consigo tarros de licor, tras el una mujer de aspecto casi varonil les sirvió algunos tazones con algo parecido a sopa, unas hogazas de pan y una charola con algo de carne, nadie puso reparo en descubrir el menjurje y comenzaron a comer, el sabor a agua con sal y pimienta no importo mucho, el pan mohoso y la carne mal cocida no eran incomibles y el licor se encargaba de engañar al paladar…_

-Ya se fijaron-Dijo Oldar por lo bajo

-Si-Comento Ratro

Haruka miro a Divanock con duda preguntándole con la mirada si sabían de que hablaban, el chico alzo los hombros en señal de no saberlo

-Alteza-Dijo Ratro sorprendiendo al chico, desde que habían salido no le llamado en tan voz alta –Debe comer bien el viaje a la capital aun es largo-Dijo con sonora

-Lo mismo tu Divanock-Dijo Ratro golpeando el hombro del chico

para después soltarse a reír.

Los mencionados se miraron aun mas confusos, nadie presto atención al comentario o eso es lo que pensó Haruka pues ante aquel comentario pudo percibir la mirada de la mayoría de los presentes pero sobre todo la de cinco hombres sentados a poca distancia de ellos, cruzo su mirada con la de Oldar quien asintió con su cabeza afirmando su duda, los estaban vigilando…

-¿Quiénes crees que sean?-Pregunto Divanock con la boca llena para que fuera difícil interpretar su labios

-No creo que sean de Zisslack -Contesto Oldar, dado que el estaba de espaldas al grupo vigilante no hubo necesidad de cubrir sus palabras

-Son de Linitz -Afirmo Ratro

-¿Lunitz?-Pregunto Haruka -¿Qué hacen aquí, se unirán a nosotros?-

-Quizás-Dijo Ratro –Creo tendremos invitados en nuestra habitación- Comento -No me agradan las visitas de Lunitz- Afirmo Haruka ya sin esconder sus palabras fajando sus mirada en la mesa –Solo traen desgracias a mi vida-

Las mirada de los tres Tiyara se poso sobre el duque, con semblante de enfado y dolor Haruka volvió la vista a su comida –Espero que la habitación nos provea de discreción y privacidad Ratro- Dijo y la cena siguió en absoluto silencio.

_El cuarto más que pequeño era minúsculo, se encontraba atrás de la caballeriza por lo cual el olor a excremento era bastante penetrante, en la habitación solo había dos bultos de paja cubiertos con algunos trapos simulando ser camas, un balde y nada más._

Los tres chicos se quedaron estupefactos en cuanto entraron

-¿No había mas habitaciones padre?-Pregunto Divanock quitándoles las palabras a los otros dos chicos

-Si-Contesto secamente Ratro colocando una vela en el filo de la ventana

-¿Entonces por que…-Señalo Oldar la habitación

-Por que esta es la ultima noche que estaremos en privacia-Dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las "camas" –Esta habitación es la única que no comparte muro con otra por lo tanto podemos hablar con un poco mas de privacia, que a partir de mañana no volverá, todos los ojos y oídos de Raptruck estarán sobre nosotros, todo lo que hagamos, todo lo que digamos estará en tela de juicio-

Haruka se había sentado frente a Ratro en la otra cama, Divanock había optado por el suelo, Oldar se había recargado contra la puerta

-Puede que en Raptruck corras aun mas peligro de una traición, por eso debemos de andar con pies de plomo-

-Espantosa habitación-Declaro Haruka mirando una de las camas y caminando por el diminuto lugar –Pero cumpliste mi petición-

_La puerta fue tocada, al parecer las visitas de Lunitz habían llegado, Haruka se sentó de manera que pudiera ver a la puerta, Ratro se situó atrás de el pegado al muro siendo imitado por Oldar, por su parte Divanock espero la señal de Haruka para abrir la puerta._

_Alumbrado precariamente por un candelabro situado a espaldas del hombre que encabezaba a los ahora seis visitantes, Haruka no pudo verle bien el rostro desde su posición pero…_

-Buenas noches su alteza-Dijo el hombre aun en el pasillo

_-Esa voz-_Haruka reconoció la voz casi de inmediato -Sir Fretur- Nombro Haruka, cada palabra dicha con furia que se reflejo en sus ojos, sus manos sobre sus rodillas apretaban con fuerza extrema la tela de sus pantalones, el hombre entro a la habitación seguido de su escolta, apenas y la luz de la habitación lo hubiese alumbrado hizo reverencia al igual que sus hombres.

_El recién llegado se trataba ni más ni menos que de Sir Salcoin Fretur secretario personal del rey Tenoh, una de las personas más indeseadas de Haruka._

Sentí que la saliva de mi garganta hervía quemándome desde dentro de mi, respire profundamente extendí las palmas sobre mis rodillas asintiendo con la cabeza respondí el saludo.

-Excelencia- Dijo mientras la puerta era serrada por Divanock después de inspeccionar que no hubiera nadie.

-Veo con alegría que aun me recuerda su alteza- Pronuncio Fretur, el hombre hecho una rápida mirada a su alrededor ocultando su apreciación del lugar

-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo Sir Fretur?-Pregunto Haruka con cierta irritación –Usted siempre acompañaba a mi padre en sus visitas a mi madre y a mi-Haruka cruzo las piernas una sobre la otra e invito al hombre a tomar asiento, el hombre así lo hizo sobre otra de las camas quedando en posición diagonal a Haruka

-Ahora debo sincérame y decir que es realmente una sorpresa verle frente a mi, ¿a que se debe tan inesperado encuentro en estas tierras?-

_Salcoin sonrió ante la pregunta, hizo una seña con la mano a sus hombres, que haciendo una reverencia uno seguido por otro salieron de la habitación, Haruka los miro con el rostro recargado en su mano que a su vez apoyaba sobre su rodilla derecha, pasaron algunos momentos después de la salida de los cinco hombres para que Salcoin tomara la palabra._

-Su alteza-Comenzó aclarándose la voz –Estoy aquí a petición de su majestad el rey, lo acompañare con la escolta al castillo de Raptruck para informarle a su majestad que a llegado a salvo a su destino, por eso e traído a cinco de los mejores hombres del rey-Explico el hombre

-Es muy amable de su parte Sir Fretur pero, no creo que mi padre le haya hecho venir únicamente para custodiarme, todos los aquí presentes sabemos que su majestad confía plenamente en el señor Tiyara para atender el asunto de mi protección, así que le pido me explique la verdadera razón, de esa manera se agilizara su retorno a la corte-

_Salcoin miro fijamente a Haruka quien no perdió ni un momento su pose despreocupada, o eso es lo que quería dar a notar, por su parte Salcoin percibió como el rubio acariciaba sus labios con la punta de su dedo índice, lo cual le ayudaba a controlar su respiración, a la luz de las velas el semblante del joven duque lucia decadente, las bolsas bajos sus ojos se marcaban sobre una piel casi ceniza y cansada, el movimiento continuo de sus hombros denotaban el agotamiento por tratar de mantener la posición recta y lo más autoritaria posible, cualquier otra persona no hubiera notado ese agotamiento en el duque, pues sus palabras intimidaban lo suficiente como para soportar mirarlo tan detalladamente como Salcoin lo hacia,_

-Ahora quiero preguntarle algo-Dijo Haruka al percatarse del escrutinio

-Su alteza-

-¿Cuál es la verdadera finalidad de este viaje, por que mi padre me ha mandado a esta tierra?-

-Alteza, hay fuertes rumores en la corte sobre el odio de su majestad la reina le tiene…-

-Ese no es un rumor sir Fretur-Interrumpió Haruka descruzando las piernas y cruzándose de brazos

-Tal vez no pero lo es el que haya mandado a mercenarios en su contra-

_Ante la declaración de Salcoin Haruka comenzaba a impacientarse más, el agotado viaje hacia mella en su cuerpo y ese hombre solo le daba rodeos a sus preguntas_

-Sir Fretur-Dijo con un tono de voz más elevado –Mi vida a sido mil veces amenazada por la reina, ahora ¿quiere decirme algo que no sepa?-

-Su antigua residencia fue saqueada y quemada un día después de su partida, nos enteramos de este complot apenas a tiempo para mantenerle a salvo, la corte teme que Zisslack tome represalias en contra de Lunitz por darle sucesión a su alteza por encima de las princesas-

-¿Y me destierran para evitar la furia de Zisslack?-Pregunto con ofensa el duque masajeándose las sienes

-No su alteza, su padre a negociado con Raptruck para que le den asilo y protección en su reino, y para evitar que Zisslack declare una confrontación en contra de Raptruck se ha decidido que funjas la función de embajador-

-¿Fungir?-Pregunto Haruka

-Este puesto es solo para darle una razón de su prolongada estadía en este país-

-¿Entonces debo suponer que hay razones secundarias respecto a mi estadía?-

-Si su alteza, se pactara un tratado de paz y mutua ayuda entre nuestros reinos, yo estoy aquí para fijar los términos de este tratado y saber cual será el costo de esta reconciliación-

-Ya lo veo-Dijo Haruka tallándose los ojos -Mis hombres y yo estamos realmente agotados y debemos descansar, que tenga buena noche sir Fretur-Dijo haciéndole un ademán de retirarse

_Después de una inclinación el hombre salio de la habitación de inmediato fue escoltado por sus hombres, pasaron algunos minutos antes de que alguien se atreviera a decir algo,_

-Solo por lo que resta de esta noche, llámenme por mi nombre por favor, solo por esta noche, quisiera ser una persona normal-Dijo Haruka cubriéndose paulatinamente el rostro.

-Hay que descansar-Dijo Ratro Haruka suspiro antes de recostarse sobre la "cama".

-Ratro-Llamo Haruka desde la cama

-¿Si?-

-Por favor dime que no sabías nada de esto-

-No lo sabía su alteza, pero… sospechaba algo-

-Ya veo…no estoy tan loco, como…lo suponía -La voz de Haruka se escuchaba lejana, poco a poco se dejaba vencer por el cansancio y se perdía en el sueño

–Ahora soy… desterrado, de una nación… que debe, odiarme…- Y su voz se perdió entre el aire, quedando completamente dormido.

-No creo que te odien Haruka, deben compadecerse de ti…-Resoplo Ratro, Oldar y Divanock se quedaron en silencio contemplando el rostro agotado de Haruka

-Muchos envidian a los hombres con corona-Dijo de repente Oldar quien volteo el rostro a la ventana –Pero nadie sabe que tan pesada es-

-Para Haruka es peor-Comento Divanock –Aun ni siquiera la porta y sus hombros ya no pueden con el peso-

-Le hemos educado para que cargar con ese peso le guste o no, nosotros juramos estar a su lado, incondicionalmente-Puntualizo Ratro –También nosotros llevamos una carga muy pesada en nuestros labios, no lo olviden-Dio media vuelta dando le espalda a sus hijos…

* * *

Hola a todos ytodas como estan pus aca yo dejandoles esta nueva historia, es un capitulo corto pero tratare de actualizarlo antes de q termine lasemana, ahora bien por desgracia este fic ba a ser largo y un tanto enredado y lkas actualizaciones ban a ser muy espaciadas, pus mama decicio cortar el internet, (POR QUE JEBUS POR QUE) y pus si me voy a tardar un raton en actualizar asi q pus les pido paciencia y a ver si les agrada la historia, voy a tratar de hacerla lo mas agil q pueda para que no se les haga tediosa pero pus si sucede lo contrario me avisan para tratar de correjirlo ok, nos vemos un beso y bueno ya saben los Reviews xq si no pus no pasa nada jaja nos vemos


	2. Chapter 2

El Castillo De Codec

-Su alteza…-

_Una voz difusa llegaba a sus oídos, se sentía tan cansado, le pesaba todo el cuerpo y le dolía horrores la cabeza, la voz era acompañada de un ruido bastante desagradable como un chirrido _

–Su alteza-Sentía que me agitaban debía abrir los ojos pero no quería me sentía tan exhausto –Haruka vamos, despierta-Ya sabia que era Oldar quien me llamaba pero, estaba tan agotado, sentí un jalón, supe me había hecho enderezarme, tenia que despertar pero me era imposible

-Estoy cansado no puedo levantarme, me siento mal Oldar -Dijo

-¿Qué?, no te entiendo, ya abre los ojos-Lo zarandeo una vez mas -La escolta esta aquí.-

-Escolta-Repitió Haruka

-Padre-Llamo Oldar

_Ratro miro dentro de la habitación ya que se encontraba en la puerta con la escolta, con dos zancadas llego hasta donde los jóvenes, ocupo el lugar de Oldar y sostuvo el desfallecido cuerpo de Haruka _

-¡Haruka!-Llamo con voz grave supe que Ratro se encontraba enojado pero no podía abrir los ojos, lo estaba intentando con todas mis fuerzas pero no podía

-Ratro, no puedo, no puedo-Rogó el chico

-Que dijo?-Pregunto Ratro a su hijo mayor quien negó con la cabeza

-Lleva un rato así, no le entiendo, esta despierto pues responde-

-Esta demasiado agotado-Dijo Ratro –Yo lo llevare conmigo-

_Sintió un zarandeo de arriba a bajo, su cabeza subía y bajaba, estaba acalorado, algo le apretaba los costados y la espalda, poco a poco comenzó a escuchar el clásico sonido de cascos chocar, el olor a bosque que lo rodeaba, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos enderezándose_

-Vaya-Escucho sobre su cabeza, su visión aun era difusa pues había demasiada luz a su alrededor -Ya despertaste-Se giro para quedar a solo unos centímetros de Ratro quien le sonreía

-Mira Oldar, el principito a despertado-Divanock quien estaba cabalgando a su lado llamo a su hermano quien cabalgaba unos metros delante de ellos junto con algunos hombres todos con vestimentas azul oscuro, Oldar volvió el rostro y siguió delante.

-Compórtate-Dijo entre dientes Ratro, el rostro de Divanock se mostró ofendido y dio un cambio rápido a serio

Escucho que alguien se acercaba a ellos rápidamente, de inmediato un corcel y su jinete se situó frente a ellos

-Alteza-El jinete era un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años, alto blanco de cabello castaño y largo, al igual que su barba que parecían adquirir brillo con el reflejo del sol, sus ojos grandes y negros lo escudriñaron cuidadosamente, Haruka trato de recuperar la compostura, pensó que despertaría en la posada se prepararía para partir y prepararse para ser el duque que la escolta llevaría a Raptruck, mas sin en cambio había despertado a mitad del bosque montando con Ratro en unas situación que lo dejaba en bastante desventaja, había sido tomado demasiado por sorpresa, el no haber podido despertar no causaba la mejor impresión que deseaba haber causado.

-Veo que ya ha repuesto sus fuerzas-

-Si-Respondió secamente, giro el rostro hacia Ratro para darle a entender que se detuviera, el así lo hizo

-Permítame presentarme-El hombre así también se detuvo y descendió de su corcel

-Soy Lord Trunow Sitral-Hizo una inclinación ante Haruka quien también descendió del corcel -Soy el primer caballero de la guardia real de su majestad la reina Michiru Kaio, su majestad me a ordenado escoltarlo para que llegue sano y salvo al castillo de Raptruck-

-Agradezco sus servicios Lord Sritral-Haruka se mostró lo mas serio que pudo, mientras Oldar guió el caballo de Haruka donde el chico a quien le entrego las riendas de este

-Lord Sritral le presento al duque de Druppot Haruka Tenoh-Dijo Fretar, no fue hasta ese momento que Haruka noto la presencia del concejero, Haruka inclino su cabeza a modo de saludo posteriormente subió a su caballo –Primogénito de Trento Tenoh rey de Lunitz, el duque será el nuevo embajador de nuestra nación dentro de su corte lord Sitral-

-Es un honor-Dijo Lord Sitral –Sea bienvenido su alteza, sabe conozco a su padre y puedo apreciar que es su vivo retrato -Lord Sitral cabalgo alrededor del muchacho quien no se movió

-Imagino-Dijo finalmente Haruka mientras una tercera vuelta era dada por lord Sitral-Que trata de asegurarse de que no sea un impostor-Lord Sitral se detuvo frente al chico

-Usted entrara al palacio de Raptruck estará demasiado cerca de mi reina, si en algo lo ofende mi escrutinio me disculpo, como le dije debo asegurarme de su condición y aun puede verse el agotamiento en usted y en los suyos-Dijo señalando a los Tiyara-Les ofrezco mi castillo para que reposen-

-Agradezco su oferta, pero ya hemos reposado lo suficiente, debemos seguir con el largo camino-Haruka golpeo a su caballo con los talones y este comenzó a andar-

-Una sucia posada no es lugar para un príncipe-Sitral le cerro el paso a Haruka

–Insisto, su majestad, mi castillo esta de camino, llegaremos a el al atardecer si nos damos prisa, le ofreceré un banquete y una buena cama para que repose, aun nos esperan tres días de viaje a la capital y sería mejor que recuperaran todas sus fuerzas-Haruka desvió la mirada sutilmente a Ratro que se encontraba unos metros frente a el, el hombre agacho la cabeza

-Acepto-Dijo el chico pasando a un costado de Sitral-Sugiero apresurar el paso y hacer menos prolongada la llegada a su castillo… y una cosa mas mi lord-Dijo deteniéndose y volteando su caballo para encarar al caballero –No puedo portar el titulo de príncipe pues como sabrá soy un bastardo, así que le pido de manera atenta que ahorre saliva y se limite a llamarme su alteza o lo tomare como ofensa personal-El tono autoritario en la voz de Haruka se mezclo con la brisa pero sus palabras retumbaron en los oídos de los ahí presentes, después de dicha la advertencia se reunió con Fretur quien miraba con satisfacción al joven rubio.

_El camino siguió sin ninguna novedad, los bosques de Raptruck eran espesos, la caravana de 30 hombres irrumpían en el usual paisaje verde del lugar, Haruka extrañaba las largas platicas con Oldar y Divanock, ahora se limitaban a pequeños comentarios a pesar de que los hermanos cabalgaban a un costado suyo, debían ser precavidos._

-Debo ir al baño-Dijo de repente Haruka, Oldar miro a Divanock quien asintió con la cabeza los tres caballos se desviaron

-¿Qué sucede?-Grito un escolta

-Hay que orinar-Grito Oldar

_Los chicos se alejaron con rapidez para que así la escolta no pudiera acercárseles._

-¿Por aya?-Señalo Divanock un grupo espeso de matorrales lo suficientemente altos que los ocultaría, los tres se acercaron al lugar, Haruka descendió del animal y camino hasta quedar oculta tras las plantas, Oldar y Divanock montaron guardia, miraron como algunos escoltas se acercaban a su posición.

-¿Y su excelencia?-Pregunto uno de los cinco escoltas que llegaron donde ellos

-Hay cosas para las que su excelencia no necesita ayuda o compañía- Respondió Divanock con voz autoritaria, los hombres se miraron de forma retadora, unos momentos después Haruka apareció detrás de los matorrales, el resto de la escolta parecía haber avanzado a su posición.

-Señores-Dijo Haruka antes de montar su caballo -¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto

-No su excelencia-Contesto uno de ellos

-Si alguno desea orinar-Haruka tomo las rindas del animal, ascendió a el y lo hizo avanzar de nuevo al camino seguido de cerca por los dos chicos -Puede hacerlo ahora para no desperdiciar el momento- Pasaron a un lado de los cinco escoltas

-Si su excelencia-Los hombres se mostraban tensos al tener trato directo con Haruka quien no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de tratos, odiaba que no le miraran a la cara.

-¿Hace cuantas horas salimos de Gynav?-Pregunto Haruka en voz baja a Divanock quien estaba más cerca

-Casi medio día-Respondió este –Faltan unas horas para el atardecer-

-¿Qué tanto faltara para llegar al castillo de Sitral?-Cuestiono Haruka

-¿No te sientes bien?-Pregunto Oldar con voz baja

Haruka asintió con la cabeza, sentía que su cuerpo se partía a la mitad una con dolor y la otra de entumecimiento, y no podía definir que mitad era más incomoda. –Solo necesito descansar más de cuatro horas-

_Volvieron a incorporarse a la caravana que se había segregado un poco pues muchos habían aprovechado como lo había sugerido Haruka, rápidamente Ratro se unió a los tres chicos con una indicación Divanock se coloco atrás del caballo de Haruka, Oldar al frente y Ratro a un costado unos pasos detrás de Haruka, Sitral ocupo el costado libre y poco después ya retomaban su camino, pocos pasos después Fretur se unió al costado donde Ratro se encontraba, este se vio obligado a cabalgar detrás de los tres hombres junto a Divanock, entre un ambiente un tanto tenso Haruka intento no hacer notar su cansancio a ninguno de los hombres a su costado, serían unas horas largas y extenuantes, solo rogaba por una cama para esa noche…_

Mire cielo que ya comenzaba a teñirse de un sin fin de rojos, rosas y anaranjados, las verdes hojas de los árboles brillaban como si fueran pequeñas luciérnagas abrazadas a las ramas de los fuertes e imponentes troncos del bosque, un aire frió soplaba para forma un baile entre el pasto el follaje y la crin de los caballos, Lord Sitral trataba de entablar platica contándonos como su reina le había encomendado la tarea de escoltarme sano y salvo hasta el castillo, de la grandeza de su pueblo, los preparativos que el había tenido que hacer y otras más tonterías.

Mientras escuchaba sin atención, solo hacia algún comentario en ocasiones para no mostrarme descortés, el resto de la escolta se mantenían a una distancia bastante amplia de nosotros, la escolta que Fretur había traído consigo eran los más cercanos mientras que los Tiyara habían aumentado la distancia que en un principio se habían planeado, aburrido resople, jugaba con las riendas pasándolas de un lado a otro, mi caballo también se notaba agotado, sus constantes relinchidos comenzaban a exasperarme trate de concentrarme solo en el sendero que recorríamos, ya comenzaba a refrescar y el viento soplaba una y otra vez, las hojas secas de los árboles se elevaban y bajaban como si juguetearan entre ellas.

Como envidiaba esa libertad, ese espíritu de la naturaleza que me había sido robado, ahora más que nunca rogaba por tener otro nombre, como envidiaba al pequeño gusano que se arrastraba en el suelo, a veces me sentía como este pero al final, el gusano era más afortunado que yo, pues algún día el se transformaría en mariposa y podría bailar libre por el viento, mientras que yo me seguir arrastrando el resto de mi vida, jamás podré volar, nunca podré sentir esa exquisita libertad y juguetear con el viento, apretando más las riendas contuve el aliento…

_Inconcientemente Haruka levanto su mano sintiendo el viento filtrarse entre el finísimo espacio entre sus dedos, no existía nada en el mundo que detuviera el camino del viento, pero existían mil y un situaciones que le detenían, que caso tenía pensar en todo aquello, sin percatarse del tiempo la oscuridad comenzó a expandirse por la tierra, y en pocos minutos los alcanzaría el anochecer._

Mire con lastima el horizonte a mi espalda, la oscuridad comenzaba a devorar el cielo y la tierra, no tardaríamos en quedar bajo el cobijo de las estrellas, quizás solo de esa manera escudados por la oscuridad pueda acercarme a Oldar y Divanock, realmente me hace falta su compañía, estos hombres aunque están aquí para garantizar mi seguridad, me hacen sentir todo lo contrarío, puedo sentir sus crudas miradas en mi nuca, como si trataran de buscar el mejor ángulo para acuchillarme.

No transcurrieron apenas más que unos cuantos minutos cuando pude apreciar a poca distancia los muros de roca, el castillo tan anunciado, se erguía ante nosotros, ese castillo me recordaba aquel en el que solía vivir en Druppot después de mi nombramiento, pero eso fue hace ya muchos años, después de mi corta estadía en el castillo los lugares en los que había vivido, eran pequeñas castillas con mas de cinco habitaciones pero aquello era diferente, al acercarnos, varias personas daban la bienvenida a su señor, cargando bultos o llevando a los animales, el termino de las faenas del día, seguimos el camino hasta la entrada principal.

La comitiva de los treinta hombres comenzaron a descender de sus corceles algunos entregaron los corceles a terceras personas y otros personalmente los encaminaron a las caballerizas, mire a mi alrededor, sentía decenas de miradas sobre mi.

-Mi señor-Escuche que alguien me llamaba, agache la mirada topándome con el rostro envejecido de un hombre ya muy mayor, los surcos del tiempo se marcaban en su desagradable sonrisa y sus ojos parecían tener una finísima capa blanquecina, desdentado y herido en las manos estaba a la espera de que desmontara, mire a Oldar y Divanock entregar sus corceles, Sitral ya hacia lo propio, Fretur esperaba que alguien le tomara las riendas del animal, sintiendo el aire agitarme los cabellos por ultima vez, respire profundo para descender de mi caballo rogando que el entumecimiento no me hiciera trastabillar y caer.

Me concentre en mover mis piernas y de no gesticular el dolor que eso me causaba, sentía la mirada opaca del viejo sobre mi, al igual que las de los demás, levantando mi pierna izquierda rodé los cuartos del animal y descendí mordiéndome la lengua intente abstenerme de gesticular algo más que seriedad en mi rostro, ensordecí a causa de la concentración, conteniendo el aire en mis pulmones que se presionaron al máximo evitando dejar salir cualquier suspiro involuntario, sentí que pasaron horas hasta que toque el suelo.

-Sean bienvenidos a uno de mis castillos caballeros-Sritral que se encontraba a algunos metros frente a ellos señalo la edificación –Este es el castillo de Codec, ha pertenecido a mi familia durante cinco generaciones-Sitral los guió al interior del castillo.

_La edificación de altos techos estaba adornada con sinfines de cuadros y tapices, el suelo cubierto por finas telas opacas ante la precaria iluminación con las velas, que colgaban de grandes arañas en los techos, antorchas situadas a cada quince pasos unas de otras, aunque los pasillos eran amplios a Haruka le parecía caminar entre pequeños y oscuros callejones, o tal vez fuera el mareo lo que provocaba aquella sensación, manteniendo la vista en alto, la espalda completamente recta y el mentón levantado, aquello hacia parecer que mirara todo con desinterés, Sitral que caminaba a su lado se sintió ofendido pero ya estaba acostumbrado ante esas muestras de despotismo._

_Las pinturas y las antorchas se volvían borrosas manchas que pasaba intentando no mirar, la voz de Sitral se volvió un incesante mar de murmuraciones, mientras peleaba contra las nauseas y el desentumecimiento de las piernas que le hormigueaban haciéndole difícil la tare de concentrarse en algo más que no fuera caminar y no caerse de repente._

_Ratro que le miraba a unos tres pasos detrás se percato del estado de Haruka quien en desesperación se había sujetado la tela del pantalón._

-He mandado preparar un banquete en su honor su alteza, espero y sea de su agrado-_Comento Sitral encaminándolo a la entrada de lo que Haruka intuyo sería el comedor, a pocos pasos dos hombres abrían las puertas dejándoles pasar._

_Frente a Haruka había tres mesas dos de manera vertical y una de manera horizontal que estaba situada más alta que el resto de las mesas._

-Su alteza-_Sitral estiro su mano izquierda para darle paso a Haruka quien de inmediato supo donde debía colocarse._

Camine lo más rápido y normal que pude hacia la mesa alta donde podía distinguir los platos ya servidos, el mar de olores dentro de la habitación turbo más mi mente y estomago, mis piernas ahora más firmes pero agotadas, sentía el rostro arder, sensación que me molestaba, llegue a la infinitamente lejana mesa, detrás de cada silla se encontraba un siervo listos a abrir los asientos y servir los alimentos, mire los rostros de los sujetos extrañando que estos bajaran la mirada ante mi escrutinio, es ahora que observo todos aquellos detalles de los que mi madre y Ratro me hubiesen advertido en un pasado, aunque hubiese querido reír de mi des infortunio no era ni e momento ni el lugar, solo sostuve unos segundos mas la respiración antes de sentarme en la silla que el siervo me ofrecía en ese momento.

Sentí cierto alivio, solo cierto pues después de estar todo el día cabalgando lo ultimo que hubiese deseado era tener que volver a tomar asiento, pero también moría de hambre, es curioso que a pesar de mi apetito el aroma de los platillos que me eran ofrecido me causaran nauseas, estas aumentaron cuando las cubiertas fueron retiradas y la comida quedo expuesta.

Instintivamente aguante la respiración mientras mi copa era llenada, escuche el arrastrar de las sillas sobre el suelo, poco a poco la habitación se iba llenando, solo hasta ese momento busque a los Tiyara encontrando a Ratro en una de las mesas frente a mi, se había colocado en el lugar exacto para ver nuestra conversación y así yo poder verle darme indicaciones si es que era necesario, Oldar se encontraba frente a Ratro aun costado de este se encontraba Divanock, suspire, pareciera que mi mala suerte seguía pues a mi lado se encontraba Fretur.

Aunque era extraña esa repartición supe que después Ratro me daría una explicación de esto, mire los muros de la habitación, el techo era tal vez de unos cinco metros de altura, según había visto por fuera esa debería ser la habitación de mayor tamaño, ahora sentado debo concentrarme en recordar como llegue hasta aquí, mire la puerta por la cual entramos…

-¿No tiene apetito?-Escuche la voz se Sitral que interrumpió mi escrutinio de la habitación

-Claro, solo apreciaba la belleza del salón lord-Respondí

-¿En verdad?-Pregunto Sitral-Lo note un poco distraído en el camino hasta el salón-Expreso el hombre, Fretur estaba apunto de responder la mordaz acusación pero Haruka fue más rápido

-Debo disculpare si mi actitud a parecido así-Dijo bebiendo un trago de su copa

–Pero hacia mucho que no tenía la hospitalidad de nadie, debo confesar que siento envidia de usted-

-¿De mi?, no lo entiendo su alteza-

-Debe saber que toda mi vida la e pasado huyendo, el temor de la gente ante la inminente amenaza de un castigo por parte de la reina les impide en su totalidad que me muestren algún tipo de hospitalidad como lo hace hoy usted, hace ya muchos años tuve que huir de mis propiedades y se me ha sido negado todo lo que usted posee mi lord, lo admito, le envidio-

Ante la declaración del duque Sitral quedo mudo, la reacción que Haruka ya esperaba, Fretur miro con interés al duque quien lo percibió.

-¿Usted que piensa señor Fretur, cree que sea posible que alberge sentimientos de

envidia hacia lord Sitral?- Pregunto Haruka

Fretur se acomodo sobre su silla bebiendo un poco de vino.

-Creo su excelencia, que este castillo es la muestra de las grandezas que se extienden a lo largo de Raptruck-Dijo extendiendo su copa en dirección a su anfitrión

-Me halagan de sobre manera mis señores para mi es un honor hospedarlos en este castillo-

-Espero que ese mismo entusiasmo lo exprese su majestad-Dijo Fretur mientras introducía el tenedor a su boca

-Su majestad espera con ansias la llegada del duque, se ha corrido el rumor de que celebrara una gran fiesta de bienvenida que quedara grabado en los corazones de todos los asistentes-Comento Sitral

-Realmente no creo merecer tal atención-Comento Haruka

-Su majestad piensa todo lo contrario-

Haruka había recuperado un poco el apetito, por una parte las nauseas seguían pero de igual modo el deseo por comer le obligaba a llevarse bocado a la boca, con lentitud y pensando en su próximo comentario corto un pedazo de carne, lo penetro con el tenedor y sin aspirar el aroma se lo llevo a la boca, fue como si algo calido comenzara a recorrerle el cuerpo, las nauseas desaparecieron y pudo masticar y degustar de la carne…

-Dígame lord Sitral, he oído muchas opiniones y comentarios sobre su soberana, se ve que usted le profesa una gran lealtad y me gustaría saber en sus palabras cual es su piñón de ella-

-Espero que los comentarios que aya escuchado hayan sido buenos-Bromeo tomando un trago de su copa –Su majestad es reina no hace mucho y fue muy difícil su acenso al trono, a un año de haber sido nombrada reina de Raptruck su tío quiso derrocarla, se rumoraba que la reina Chissett esposa del monarca de Lunitz apoyaba este intento-

-Estoy al tanto de esos rumores que creo fervientemente y para horror de los míos fueron verdad-Interrumpió Haruka

-Mi reina a sido fuerte y a soportado los intentos de quitarle lo que por derecho divino le pertenece, es una excelente estratega, ha expulsado a todo invasor y es una impecable diplomática, ha hecho buen uso de las arcas del reino y el pueblo se lo agradece-

-Las palabras halagadoras sobre su reina cruzan los océanos, aun más los rumores de su belleza-Comento Fretur Sitral lo vio con un tanto de desden

-Tiene razón mi señor, jamás e visto mujer más hermosa que la reina de mi nación, es una mujer que lo tiene todo-

–Solo le hace falta un buen esposo para poseerlo todo no lo creen caballeros-Comento Fretur, el comentario creo algunas risas en la mesas pero no así lo consiguió de Sitral y Haruka…

-¿El día de mañana a que hora tiene pensado que debamos partir lord Sitral?-

-Tenemos un día de adelanto en nuestro viaje, no esperaba encontrarlos a mi llegada a Gynab, podemos tomar el desayuno y partir antes de medio día si lo desea-

-En realidad deseo que partamos al oscurecer-

-Señor-Replico Sitral por tan rara petición –¿Al oscurecer?-

-Si… confió que sus hombres tengan un basto conocimiento de la zona para poder guiarnos en la noche, este es un lugar que yo y mis hombres desconocemos en su totalidad, será más seguro para nosotros descansar a la luz que en la oscuridad-

-Realmente no entiendo su petición, además de ser arriesgada…-

-¿No confía en sus hombres mi lord?-Pregunto mordazmente Haruka Sitral le miro con enojo-Bueno, ahora quisiera retirarme a descalzar mi lord-Levantándose Haruka tomo su copa y dio el ultimo sorbo a su contenido

-Claro debe reponer fuerzas excelencia-Dijo Sitral, con una mano indico a un joven se acercara hasta ellos

-Este chico lo llevara hasta su habitación-

-Muchas gracias lord Sitral, es un magnifico anfitrión-Se inclino despidiéndose del resto de los comensales, en la mesa de enfrente, los Tiyara también se ponían de pie para seguir al duque.

Después de que mi apetito fuese zaceado lo que mi cuerpo pidió inmediatamente fue descanso, uno de los sirvientes fue quien me condujo a la que sería mi habitación, de cerca me seguían los Tiyara a quienes también les ofrecían habitaciones.

-Ellos dormirán aquí- Le dije al sirviente

-¿Señor?-Dijo no comprendiendo tal deseo

-He dicho que ellos dormirán aquí, preparen lo necesario para eso-

-Si-Dijo el joven aun confuso, hizo una reverencia y se retiro de la habitación

-No creo que sea necesario que alguien se quede de vigía esta noche-Comento Haruka, sentándose a la orilla de la enorme cama con doseles, la habitación estaba compuesta por la cama que estaba al fondo de esta misma, a los pies de la cama, se encontraba un baúl el cual Haruka reconoció como el propio con el que habían salido de su ultimo escondite de Lunitz, una alfombra cubría casi en su totalidad el suelo, las ventanas estaban cubiertas por finas telas, con una chimenea que se encontraba encendida y una pequeña mesa frente a esta con solo dos sillas.

Divanock se acerco a las cortinas y corrió una de estas para ver al exterior

-Tiene vista hacia un pozo-Informo –Son un par de metros de altura, nada de peligro-Cerro la cortina y regreso al frente de la chimenea

La puerta fue abierta y comenzaron a entrar los sirvientes con pequeñas camas que fueron colocando en el espacio restante de la habitación.

-¿Se le ofrece alguna otra cosa más señor?-

-No por el momento, pueden retirarse-Dijo haciendo señas con las manos para que salieran de la habitación.

-Me muero de cansancio-Haruka se tallaba el rostro por su parte Ratro aseguro la puerta de la habitación y examino escrupulosamente los muros de la habitación siendo imitado por sus hijos

-Es necesario esto Ratro, solo pasaremos una noche-

-Cierre las cortinas de su cama su excelencia para que pueda descansar-

-Claro, lo mismo a ustedes- Haruka comenzó a quitarse las botas apenas y estaba levantando el rostro cuando Oldar ya corría las cortinas del dosel

-Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches excelencia-

Aunque las persianas no permitían que alguna mirada curiosa pudiera observar al interior a veces como deseaba que alguien mirara y desenmascare toda esta maldición en la que me veo obligado a vivir, miro al techo del dosel mientras dejo caer en las finas telas para que cubran mi cuerpo cansado, _pero no alcanzo a maldecir más su destino, apenas su cabeza tocara las almohadas de plumas Haruka quedo completamente dormido sin quitarse prenda más que las botas…_

Que normal era amanecer en una cama que diferente cada día, odiaba estar acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, talle mis ojos y pase mis dedos por mis cabellos, mientras aspiraba con fuerza y trataba de descifrar el barullo que escuchaba, percibo el aroma a…

-Se los juro señoritas-Escuche la voz de Oldar y la risa de lo que creo son dos damas.

Me levante con lentitud y abrí solo lo suficiente el dosel para poder mirar, no estaba equivocado, sentado (y fanfarroneando) en una de las dos sillas de la habitación Oldar coqueteaba con las damas, dos jóvenes, quizás hermanas o de algún parentesco pues tenían ciertos rasgos familiares entre ellas, sus edades no parecían ser tan diferentes, sus risas eran ligeras y contagiosas, la piel de ambas era de un color claro, con toques de sol, trabajaban dentro y fuera de ese castillo.

-Aunque admito que es un poco vergonzoso-Las jóvenes rieron aun más, Oldar por su parte comía una manzana que cortaba con su cuchillo, la luz que entraba a la habitación me decía que no era muy temprano, abrí un poco mas la cortina y me percate que las camas extras que había mandado a pedir anoche ya no se encontraban.

_Una de las doncellas se percato del movimiento del dosel de la cama donde dormía el invitado de su señor, la joven pudo apreciar la mirada del otro lado del dosel, de inmediato recobro la compostura, golpeo no tan discretamente a su acompañante señalando el lugar donde podía visualizarse al rubio, cuando Haruka se percato que lo habían visto abrió las cortinas._

-Alteza-Ambas damas hicieron su reverencia mientras Haruka se ponía de pie, no fue hasta ese momento que se percato que aun llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior.

-Mis lady's-Dijo el rubio a las jóvenes, camino descalzo hasta ellas

-Mi señor-Oldar se había puesto de pie y al igual que las jóvenes hizo reverencia

-Oldar buen día-

_Haruka rodeo a las mujeres mirándolas escrupulosamente, estas se quedaron en la misma posición sin atreverse a mover _

–Y díganme, mis lady's, ¿que las trae a mis aposentos?- Pregunto deteniéndose a espaldas de estas

-Su excelencia nos ha mandado a traerle alimentos y verificar si no hay nada que usted necesite su alteza-Contesto una de las dos, Haruka miro alrededor, detrás de su cama se podía ver apenas la esquina de una mesa que ayer no estaba, imagino que el no detectar aroma alguno era por que seguramente la comida se encontraba cubierta.

-Eso es excelente, ahora si nos permiten-Dijo Haruka haciendo una seña para que las damas se retiraran

-Alteza-Hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la habitación

En cuanto la puerta se cerró Haruka se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba la comida recién traída, tomo asiento mientras Oldar se disponía a servirle los alimentos.

¿Dónde esta Ratro y Divanock?-Pregunto mientras Oldar llenaba su copa

-Salieron a preparar los caballos-

-¿Y tu te quedaste a cuidar al bebe?-

-Mi señor, nosotros debemos velar por su bienestar-

-Haz pasar al mozo-Ordeno mientras comenzaba a partir su carne

Oldar camino a la puerta y la abrió, en el pasillo de afuera se encontraban dos de los hombres de Fretur y un muchacho no mayor a Haruka vestido de ropas en color gris y con el escudo de la familia Sitral en el pecho

-Oye niño-El chico que se encontraba visiblemente incomodo por los otros dos hombres se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Oldar –Entra-Asintiendo torpemente se encamino al interior de la habitación, de inmediato se percato de Haruka comiendo y se dirigió a su encuentro.

-Alteza-Hizo una reverencia colocándose frente a Haruka quien no levanto la mirada.

-¿Sabes donde esta tu señor?-

-A… si, el se encuentra en los aposentos de sir Fretur-

-Quiero hablar con el-El chico se quedo de pie sin decir o hacer nada, Haruka noto esto y levanto la mirada percantandoce que el joven estaba mirando la comida de la mesa

-¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que comiste niño?-Pregunto con voz alta sobresaltando al joven, Oldar rió por lo bajo por la reacción del joven y por el hecho de que Haruka le llamara niño cuando era probable que tuvieran la misma edad

-Yo… lo lamento no quería incomodarle alteza-Se disculpo –Enseguida avisare a mi señor que desea verlo-Hizo una reverencia y salio rápidamente de la habitación

La risa de Oldar se hizo presente en la habitación cuando la puerta se encontró cerrada.

-Vaya, esta tomando su papel muy seriamente su alteza-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Fuiste muy rudo con las damas y ese chico-

-Solo hice una simple pregunta y pedí a las damas que se retiraran, que hay de malo con eso -

-Si, y como todo un señor los intimidaste-

-Deja eso ya, llama a Ratro y prepara mi ropa-

-Lo que ordene alteza-

Haruka dejo caer su cabeza al respaldo de la silla soltando los cubiertos, clavo su mirada al techo, no hubo ideas en su mente, esa mañana era extraña, y a la vez tan familiar, hacia tanto desde la ultima vez que había tanta gente a su alrededor.

-Su ropa esta lista mi señor-Aviso Oldar, Haruka únicamente asintió con la cabeza

-Ahora ve por tu padre y tu hermano-

Minutos depuse se escuchaban los golpes sobre la puerta, apenas audibles, Haruka se encontraba sentado nuevamente frente a la comida bebiendo los restos de su copa.

-Pase-Dijo el rubio mientras Divanock abría la puerta, del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Sitral quien hizo una reverencia y entro a la habitación

-Buen día alteza, espero y haya descansado cómodamente-

-Buen día excelencia, si debo agradecer sus atenciones, su castillo es muy acogedor-

Sitral dio un vistazo rápido a la habitación, los tres Tiyara se encontraban en esta, cuando se topaba con la mirada de alguno estos hacían una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza a modo de saludo

-¿Se le ofrece algo antes de partir alteza?-

-Solo un par de palabras, si me permite-Dijo indicando el asiento frente a el que fue abierto por Oldar, Sitral tomo asiento de inmediato le fue ofrecida una copa pero desecho la invitación.

-Imagino que ya todo esta listo para partir-

-Así es mi señor solo estamos en espera de el anochecer-

-¿Sus hombres ha descansado lo suficiente?-

-Así es, ahora están alistando las cosas, más tarde tomaran sus alimentos y les e ordenado descansar después de eso, deberán presentarse en la entrada principal en cuanto comience el atardecer-

-En ese caso debo entender que en este momento sus hombres se encuentran ultimando detalles y que están dentro del castillo-

-Si, dentro de dos horas todos comerán y partirán a descansar hasta el atardecer, yo mismo lo haré y recomiendo que usted también lo haga alteza-

-Bien, hay una cosa más que quisiera saber, en cuanto tiempo tiene calculado que llegaremos a la capital-

-Iremos más lento en la noche que en el día a si que asumo estaremos en cinco días tal vez-

-Todos sus hombres están enterados de que partiremos en la noche verdad-

-Por supuesto-Contesto secamente como si fuera muy obvia la respuesta

-Bien, entonces si todo esta listo ya, partamos de inmediato-Haruka se puso de pie

-¿Cómo?-

-Cambio de planes excelencia, quiero a todos sus hombres en la entrada principal lo más pronto posible-Pidió el rubio mientras Ratro le colocaba sobre los hombros una capa

-¿Por qué tan repentino cambio?-

-Bueno, solo soy un poco caprichoso, sugiero se apresure excelencia, eso es solo si quiere llegar antes de lo previsto-

Aun sin salir de su asombro Sitral se puso en pie hizo una reverencia y salio de la habitación por la puerta que Divanock había abierto, ya en el pasillo la puerta se cerro a sus espaldas, divago un momento mirando al muro frente a el.

-¿Señor?-Pregunto su mozo, Sitral por su parte pareció reaccionar y tomo camino dejando a los guardias y al pequeño mozo que comenzó a seguirlo fuera de la habitación del duque.

-Da la indicación de que partimos ahora, quiero a todos los hombres en la entrada principal, prepara mi caballo-

-¿Ahora… pero no partía hasta la noche?-Pregunto el mozo confuso, Sitral se giro violentamente hacia el y antes de que el hombre se diera cuenta Sitral lo había azotado contra el muro apuntando su espada al su yugular

-¿Crees que no lo se animal?.. ahora ve haz lo que ordeno-Con fuerza lo tiro hacia el suelo donde el hombre se resbalo temblando.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Despues de un ratote les hago entrega del segundo capitulo esperando que les agrade, un saludo a todos y nos vemos luego


	3. Chapter 3

_** NIEBLA**_

_Sobre ellos caía una pequeña llovizna mientras en el cielo sobre el follaje del bosque se delinea un perfecto arco iris, Haruka había apreciado el camino y que otra cosa podía hacer, Sitral aun se mostraba molesto por los cambios de planes del duque, temiendo que Haruka notara la irritación que le provocaba decidió ser esquivo a su presencia y mostrarse neutro, Fretur por su parte percatándose de que el rubio parecía despreciar su compañía se mantenía a una distancia prudente de el, Haruka no había hecho nada por enmendar su actitud ante los hombres pues en realidad todo lo había hecho solo para tener esa libertad de estar alejado de ellos y poder disfrutar nuevamente de la compañía de los Tiyara._

-Sabe alteza-Dijo Divanock de repente llamando la atención de los hombres

–Cada día me sorprende más-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Pregunto el rubio

-Lo conozco de casi toda la vida y aun así… nunca sé que es lo que tiene en mente-

-Y es mejor que ni lo imaginen, no les gustaría saber que ideas rondan por mi cabeza-Dijo creando un corto lapso de silencio,

_Se podía apreciar el murmullo del aire, el día trascurría con monótona calma, la llovizna había dibujado sobre el cielo un encantador arco iris que capto toda la atención de Haruka, el silencio se prolongo por bastante tiempo y aunque de apoco las gotas dejaron de caer y el juego de luces se desdibujo y con ello la sensación de bienestar del duque, al pasar las horas la escolta de Raptruck parecía un poco memos molesta, pero a Haruka tantos hombres a su alrededor no le hacían sentir cómodo, más cuando estos portaban los estandartes reales, la primer noche no tardaría en caer sobre ellos, así que Haruka decidió disfrutar de los pequeños momentos que le quedaban antes de tener que interpretar ese ridículo papel que se le tenía encomendado, la incomodidad comenzó a reflejarse en Haruka, no supo explicar a qué se debía su disgusto, no era normal en el, pero ya muy poco de cómo realmente era tenía que comenzar a desvanecerse, el más minúsculo sonido comenzaba a perforarle los oídos de manera exagerada, hizo marchar a su caballo lo suficiente para deshacerse de la guardia de los hermanos Tiyara._

Me molestaba la cabeza de manera desesperante, quería estar lejos de cualquiera, trate de controlar mi respiración pero algo no andaba bien, no supe de donde o porque de repente este sentimiento me acosaba, los golpes en la tierra me previnieron de la cercanía de alguien, puedo escuchar como una de sus manos soltaba las riendas de su corcel, cierro los ojos y aspiro con fuerza, mis manos aprietan con extremada fuerza las riendas, mis nudillos se han puesto blancos a causa de la presión, siento como la mano corta el aire a su alrededor, sé que es lo que pretende.

Antes de que la mano de Ratro tocara la espalda de Haruka este se había girado a medias enviando un golpe a la mano de su tutor impidiéndole así que le tocara, el rostro del joven príncipe mostró arrepentimiento ante su acto, por su parte el rostro de Ratro mostró asombro pero supo disimularlo casi de inmediato, ambos guardaron compostura y cada uno regreso sus manos a las riendas de sus animales.

A su alrededor los escoltas notaron ese pequeño desencuentro, Ratro había cometido un error grave al intentar llamar la atención de Haruka tocándole la espalda, Haruka era de la realeza y el simplemente un hombre más de la corte, la reacción de Haruka había sido acertada, ahora más que nunca tenían que estar atentos a sus propias acciones, no se podía permitir otra reacción errónea.

-Su majestad-Llamo Ratro situándose a unos pasos detrás de Haruka

-Dime-Respondió con voz seca

-¿Cree que sea oportuno detener nuestro recorrido por el día de hoy?-Aunque era pregunta Haruka sabía que en realidad Ratro le daba la indicación de parar por ese día, pero al decirlo en forma de pregunta Haruka debía dar a conocer que quien había dado las indicaciones hasta ahora.

-Creo que podemos aprovechar toda la luz que sea necesaria-Respondió el rubio con voz seca como restándole importancia al comentario, con una inclinación Ratro se aparto un poco más de Haruka que ya había recuperado a compostura, su respiración se normalizo y la extraña sensación desapareció por completo.

La tarde caía y el recorrido seguía sin novedad, el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza agitando los arboles mientras en el horizonte e sol comenzaba a esconderse anunciando la proximidad de la noche, las banderas que portaban algunos de los guardias se ondeaban de manera ruidosa de repente el caballo de Haruka relincho de manera estridente dejando de caminar, el animal quiso retroceder.

-Oh…oh, oh-Tirando de las riendas y golpeado los costados del animal lo obligo a andar una vez más

-Su caballo debe de estar cansado-Observo Sitral –Será mejor que acampemos aquí antes de que anochezca-Sin esperar respuesta ordeno a su comitiva a montar el campamento.

De nuevo esa sensación, es la primera vez que el viento me inquieta de esta manera, me siento receloso hasta de mi propia sombra, dejo que Sitral dirija a su gente, que se mueve de aquí a haya, el corcel aun parece receloso conmigo y no me complace seguir montándolo, diciendo del animal y camino por el lugar, me sudan las manos y no entiendo porque, aun hay luz, pero mientras los minutos pasan el cielo comenzara a teñirse de rojizos y anaranjados, poco a poco las blancas nubes caen el tonos grises y las estrellas comienzan a asomarse de las profundidades del cielo, Las fogatas ya están encendidas y mi caballo reposa con el resto de los animales, Ratro quien permanece mudo a mi lado vigila mientras yo impaciente y nervioso observo el alrededor, este sentimiento no me abandona y obliga a mi corazón palpitar con prisa innecesaria mientras mis ojos no dejan de vislumbras hasta la más pequeña sombra irregular… suspiro con fuerza percibiendo el aroma de carne asándose en el fuego.

-¿Le molesta algo mi señor?-Pregunto Ratro al observar el comportamiento extraño del rubio

-Son demasiados- Observo a mí alrededor a toda la escolta traída de Codec, el pequeño ejército que Sitral había traído consigo constaba de treinta personas, dos carretas que traían consigo (además del equipaje de Haruka) los elementos para montar tres tiendas para cada señor y varios ornamentos del todo estorbosos, alimento y bebidas suficientes para por lo menos un mes de viaje, y tres carruajes que hasta ese momento solo había hecho uso Sir Fretur

-Todo esto nos retrasa demasiado-Advirtió Haruka al notar como los hombres se apresuraban a montar las tiendas

-Es verdad pero ¿Cómo pretende que viaje personas como usted mi Lord?-

-Preferiría un viaje rápido y corto a uno prolongado y tedioso como este-Dijo entre dientes Ratro se limito a sonreírle -¿Cuánto tiempo calculas que tardaríamos sin tanto…?-

-¿Equipaje?-

-Iba a decir estorbo, ah… equipaje, si, sin tanto equipaje-

-Dos días, tres días a lo sumo si contamos este primer descanso… ¿puedo preguntar por qué no sugirió a Lord Sitral seguir con el camino y descansar más avanzada la noche?, tengo entendido que más adelante hay paramos que son bastante abiertos, y la luna nos hubiera guiado en el camino-

-Me siento nervioso-Admitió Haruka acercándose al hombro de Ratro para hacerle la confidencia y prosiguió en su camino a una de las fogatas.

_La comida le sabía a polvo y la carpa llena de extrañas fragancias le revolvían el estomago, simplemente no podía quitarse esa inquietud de encima y comenzaba a desesperarle el hecho, era una ventaja tener una carpa propia y no tener que compartir los alimentos con Fretur ni con Sitral, no termino su plato cuando pidió que lo retiraran para posteriormente mandar a todos (exceptuando a los Tiyara) a salir de la carpa._

-¿Parece perturbado señor?-Dijo con voz profunda pero baja la de Ratro, Haruka miro las sombras proyectadas a las afueras de la carpa comprobando a dos centinelas a la entrada

-No sé que es-_Contesto suspiro largamente y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más a las afueras de la tienda alguien pedía entrar en esta _

-Señor Sir Salcoin Fretur desea una audiencia con usted-_Aviso uno de los centinelas, frotándose el rostro en resignación Haruka agito la mano al hombre para que dejara pasar a Fretur _

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Haruka en cuanto Fretur entro, Oldar se apresuro a ofrecerle un asiento frente a la mesa vacía de Haruka

-¿Ya ha cenado mi señor?-Pregunto Fretur

-Si-Respondió secamente

-Disculpe que le moleste pero quisiera discutir algunas cosas con usted-

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Bien-_Dijo Fretur mientras sacaba dentro de sus ropas unas cartas selladas_ –La primera-_Dijo entregando un sobre grande con el sello real de Lunitz_ –Es su documentación, para que se lo entregue a la reina en cuanto se presente a ella, las firmas del rey y la corte además de una carta privada…-

-¿Carta privada?-_Cuestiono el rubio con voz entre curiosa y ofendida_ –Insinúa que no debo abrir este sobre-

-Así es mi señor, la carta es de su padre y va dirigida a la reina-

-¿Puedo saber el contenido de la carta?-

-Puede pero sería algo imprudente de su parte-_Fretur no dijo nada por unos momentos dejo que el rubio interpretara sus palabras si bien como sugerencias o advertencia, el resto de los ahí pasaron su mirada entre uno y otro hombre_

-Deacuerdo-_Concedió Haruka entregando el sobre a Divanock que estaba más cerca, con una pequeña reverencia tomo el sobre, mientras Divanock guardaba los documentos Fretur le pasaba el segundo sobre a Haruka _

-Esta, es una carta de su padre para usted-_Fretur deposito el sobre la mesa frente a Haruka que miro el papel pero no se movió ni un ápice para tomarlo, el silencio se produjo una vez más, Haruka miraba el papel como si de esa manera pudiera hacer que despareciera._

Me quede sin movimiento cuando Fretur deposito el amarillento papel frente a mí, no quería ver las palabras plasmadas en el pergamino frente a mí, pero una parte de mi quería obligarme, la curiosidad peleaba con el repudio, el recuerdo y el olvido, no quería saber nada y al mismo tiempo quería saberlo todo, mis palmas se cerraron en puños, un escalofrió me recorría el cuerpo y se mezclaba con la extraña sensación que seguía acosándome, me lleve la mano al rostro restregando un poco mi frente, mi puño derecho se cerró frente a mi boca y ahí se mantuvo unos momento

-¿Algo más?-Pregunte a Fretur que me mostro una extraña sonrisa

-Solo unas cosas más-Contesto este acomodándose un poco en su asiento –Me he encargado de la seguridad dentro del castillo, y mensualmente se le hará llegar una buena suma para liquidar sus gastos personales y pagar a su… gente-Dijo mirando a las Tiyara –su antecesor le dará un más extensa explicación de sus próximas funciones, pero quisiera puntualizar que me gustaría seguir recibiendo el informe mensual de lo que acontece en la corte de Raptruck como hasta ahora se me había mandado, espero no tenga inconveniente en proveerme de esta información a su debido tiempo o quiere …-

-Lo tendrá Fretur-Acorto Haruka –Sabe hay algunas cosas que quisiera discutir y creo que por fin nos encontramos en el momento adecuado para ello-

-Dígame excelencia-

-¿Cuál es la razón para el inesperado apoyo de la corte a mi persona?, tenía entendido que todo noble dentro de la corte desprestigiaba mi ascendencia real y ahora de la noche a la mañana todos parecen haber cambiado de ideología-

-Si es verdad, vera ciertos acontecimientos han propiciado este nuevo estado de apoyo a su excelencia-Dijo Fretur señalando con la mano a Haruka –Lo que muchos nobles se habían negado a ver por años por fin les…, que palabra seria la correcta para definir-Fretur cavilo unos segundos perdiendo la mirada en el techo de la tienda –Aterra, esa es la palabra-

-¿Aterrados?-

-Muchos mi señor, el poder de los nobles de Lunitz se ve reducida poco a poco-

-Zisslack-

-Así es mi señor, Zisslack se ha hecho de muy buenas amistades dentro de la corte, la reina Yenkasta tiene mucho más poder e influencias que el rey mismo-

-A si que mi padre tiene problemas con su mujer-Dijo de manera despectiva Haruka agitando la mano como si alejara un molesto mosquito

-Los rumores corren más aprisa que las aguas mi señor y algunos de esos rumores amenazan la estabilidad de los Tenoh y del reino-

-Y los intereses mismos de los nobles-

-En efecto, verá si las cosas siguen así, usted jamás llegara al trono, la dinastía Tenoh terminara y Zisslack tendrá el completo control de Lunitz-

-Son malos pronósticos para Lunitz y supongo que no me los diría si no tienen algo de cierto-

-Ahora entiende que es imprescindible que estrechémoslos lazos con Raptruck, necesitamos más que nunca una fuerza externa que ayude a la estabilidad-

-Siento que me oculta detalles importantes Sir Fretur-

-Por el momento solo especulaciones que no tienen por qué vagar en sus pensamientos mi señor-

-Me agrada saber que soy una persona digna de confianza-Pronuncio Haruka con sarcasmo

-Mi señor, solo no quiero preocuparlo en vano con cosas que estarán fuera de su alcance-

-Al parecer son las consecuencias que debo sufrir por mi destierro-La acides en las palabras del rubio fueron percibidas por Fretur quien intento apaciguar el descontento del duque

-Excelencia usted debe…-

-Algo más que pueda decirme sobre la situación en Lunitz-Le interrumpió Haruka, decepcionado el hombre soltó el aliento

No… eso es todo-No espero más y se puso de pie –Que pase buena noche alteza-Con una reverencia se marcho dejando a Haruka quien volvió a clavar su mirada al sobre en la mesa.

-El lecho está listo mi señor-Anuncio Oldar a Haruka que aun continuaba mirando el sobre…

Cuanto tiempo tenía mirando ese pedazo de papel, ¿por que dudo tanto con algo tan simple?... respire profundamente sintiendo así como el aire me despejaba un poco, mire alrededor a las afuera seguían escuchando las voces de los escoltas que estaban rehuidos alrededor de las fogatas; S_in que nadie lo esperase_ _Haruka se puso de pie tomando el sobre salió de la tienda y de pronto las risas de los hombres se acallaron, con torpeza algunos se pusieron de pie haciendo reverencia, Haruka camino sin mirar a nadie en especial._

Mi mirada fue a clavarse en las flamas que se alzaban de manera sublime de entre los maderos, al salir de inmediato pude sentir una caricia de calor proveniente de estas, los colores se mezclaban uno sobre otro, el olor y el humo se alzaban viajando en todas direcciones, camine con rapidez a las brazas, los hombres más cercanos al punto al que me dirigía se apartaron lo suficiente para que me acercara, pude sentir el abrazador calor de las flamas golpear el frente de mi cuerpo, las llamas bailaba subían y bajaban y yo arrojaba el pedazo de pergamino a sus fauces esperando que consumieran las palabras y la desagradable sensación de saberme ligado de sangre con el autor de esa carta, con una rapidez insospechada las flamas devoraron el sello y las orillas del sobre dejando asomarse el contenido pero antes de que cualquier palabra fuera visible una enorme llamarada salida desde el mismísimo infierno devoro esas insulsas palabras cumpliendo mis deseos, gire en redondo y entre a mi tienda.

_Afuera todos miraron con asombro, que demonios había arrojado a las llamas para que estas ardieran con tanto brío desde su fogata Sitral y Fretur habían visto la extraña conducta del duque, solo Fretur quien ya había anticipado una acción de esa clase en el duque no se sorprendió…_

_Se despertó con sobre salta y bañado en sudor, aun escuchaba la irregular respiración de su madre, el aroma sangre y los horribles gritos que el mismo profería en su sueño, intento regular su respiración, miro a su alrededor la vaporosa tela que cubría los alrededores de su cama le mostraba la silenciosa tienda, tres bultos en el suelo frente a la entrada donde descansaban los Tiyara, pero solo dos de estos se movían, una pequeña penumbra reinaba, apenas amanecía._

-¿Señor? –_Se sobre salto, por impulso metió la mano bajo su almohada y giro en redondo quedando frente a una desvaída imagen de Divanock de pie en la cabecera de la cama mientras le apuntaba con una daga en mano._

-Eres tu-_Dijo con alivio y se volvió al hacerlo se percato que tanto Ratro como Oldar enfundaban sus espadas._

-¿Tuvo un mal sueño?-_Pregunto Ratro poniéndose de pie, Haruka lo observo acercarse a su cama_

-Dame mi ropa-_Le pidió antes de que este se acercara más, el hombre giro y se dirigió a un baúl a los pies de la cama_ –Oldar pide a uno de los centinelas que avisen que saldremos en cuanto amanezca-_El joven con una inclinación salió de la tienda dejando ver la penumbra del exterior cubierta por una espesa niebla._

_-Ya los hombres están alistándose-Informo Oldar ya en tienda._

_Haruka se ajustaba la chaqueta azul oscuro que Divanock le ayudaba a ponerse, mientras Ratro le mostraba collares que el rubio iba descartando_.

-Ve a despertar a Fretur-_Le ordeno Haruka a Oldar que volvió sus pasos y salió una vez más mientras Haruka escogía finalmente un collar. _

Note el frio y húmedo pasto bajo mis pies, camine a lo largo del campamento, me acerque a un grupo de hombres que intentaban reavivar las llamas, mientras otros preparaban lo que seguramente sería su desayuno o eso supuse pues colocaban la cazuela sobre las leves brazas que comenzaban a emerger de las maderas, el menjunje poco apetitoso y aguado era revuelto por un cucharon oxidado; los hombres estaban ensimismados en su tarea hasta que uno noto mi presencia, de inmediato dejo sus actividad y se puso de pie, el resto notando mi presencia finalmente lo imito y haciendo una reverencia saludaron.

-Comiencen a levantar mi tienda-Ordene, percibí sus miradas descontentas, no dijeron nada y comenzaron a encaminarse a la tienda –Tu-Llame con la mano a quien calentaba la comida este regreso sus pasos

-Señor-

-Ve donde las provisiones que trajeron para mí y toma lo necesario para que todos coman más que eso que calientas-

-¿Sus provisiones?-

-Sí y repártelas en todo el campamento si hace falta toma la parte de Sir Fretur y en cuanto esté salga de su tienda desmóntenla de inmediato, quiero salir lo más pronto posible…-Ordene al incrédulo hombre -¿Qué esperas?-Dije y con una apresurada reverencia se alejo, Haruka siguió caminando en el campamento mientras el cielo se iluminaba.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en tratar bien a los soldados?-Escucho a su espalda, Fretur se acercaba -¿Y por qué me obligas a levantarme tan temprano?-

-Quiero pasar menos tiempo en tu compañía-Respondió secamente –Pidan que le preparen su desayuno iré a ver a Lord Sitral-_No se detuvo y prosiguió su camino por el campamento hasta que sintió que le sujetaron el brazo se dio vuelta y noto a Fretur_

-¿Qué quieres con Sitral?- _Pregunto Fretur con voz molesta_

-No te dirijas a mi con ese tono-_Advirtió_ _Haruka se soltó y siguió su camino_

-No debes buscarte la enemistad de Fretur-_Comento Ratro alcanzándole_

-¿Qué más puede hacerme que no me haya hecho ya?-

-No lo tiente señor-_Se detuvieron a las afueras de la tienda de Sitral, dos hombres vigilaban la entrada como lo habían dispuesto también en su tienda_

-Quiero hablar con tu señor, ¿puede recibirme?-_El hombre no contesto entro a la tienda y se le oyó hablar en voz baja, volvió a salir_

-Le espera-_Aviso levantando la tela para que pudiera entrar el rubio_

-¡Duque!, ¿a qué se debe esta temprana visita?, aun no amanece-_Sitral se encontraba sentado con la cabeza reclinada hacia atrás, a su espalda un hombre lo afeitaba y frente a el otro sostenía un espejo opaco_

_Haciendo señas con la mano limpiaron su rostro y este se puso en pie para encarar al recién llegado._

-Espero haya dormido cómodo señor-

-De maravilla-_Contesto el rubio tratando de esquivar las imágenes de sus pesadillas_

-Tome asiento-_Ofreció Sitral sus criados se habían apresurado a colocar la mesa y dos asientos _–Estoy a punto de desayunar, ¿gusta acompañarme?-

-Sí, gracias-

-Pensé que despertaría más tarde, tenía la intención de ir a su tienda cuando terminara mi desayuno, pero veo con agrado que no fue necesario en esta ocasión- _Sonrió mientras tomaba su copa, Haruka percibió la indirecta respecto al hecho de que el día anterior le había sido imposible despertarse_

-Y no habrá ninguna otra ocasión -_Devolvió la sonrisa_

-¿Pero dígame, a que se debe tan temprana visita?-

-Bueno, la verdad quería saber si es posible que me diga que camino tomaremos para llegar a la capital-_Frente a los hombres fueron colocados los platos con un pedazo de ternera de buen tamaño, en el centro de la mesa fruta fresca, bollos y dos tipos de salsa._

_La exhibición de alimentos frente a él lo abrumo, pues comparada con lo que se servía en el campamento era realmente un insulto para aquellos hombres, se Haruka se limito a comer._

-Vera su excelencia-_Dijo Sitral llamando la atención del rubio_ –Las tierras de Raptruck son bastas, es la mayor riqueza que posee nuestro reino, tenemos la bendición de las lluvias y el sol, la tierra es fértil y traen abundancia a todo el reino, ya lo verá usted mismo-

-Sera agradable observar un paisaje así-_Comento Haruka partiendo un bollo_ –En Lunitz-_Dijo el rubio_ –El clima puede ser algo cruel, es frio la mayor parte del tiempo, hay buenas cosechas pero no todo el reino tiene esa gloria, en ciertas zonas la tierra dejo de ser fértil después de tanta sangre derramada de mi pueblo-

Las palabras salieron a borbotones de mis labios, las mismas palabras que mi madre decía cada vez que el viento barría las áridas cosechas del lugar que fue su última morada, yo hubiese deseado que muriera en mis tierras, en el castillo que nos fue designado, con los verdes campos y sus jardines de flores multicolor, pero había muerto en ese desolado y abandonado lugar, parecía que la vista de dios no llegaba a ese desolado paramo, mi madre miraba a la distancia abatida cada vez que mi padre partía de regreso a su castillo y la dejaba ahí tan seca como la tierra, y el regresaba a sus verdes, fértiles y gentiles tierras, a su maldito trono dejándolos atrás., agite mi cabeza para disipar las malignas imágenes.

-Mi reino aun sufre la crueldad de la guerra, nuestros hombres mueren defendiendo nuestras tierras de los invasores de Zisslack, pero es claro que Lunitz ya no sufre de ese problema-_Fue notorio el tono de reproche en la voz de Sitral que fijo su vista en Haruka, este dio un trago a su copa y a continuación dijo_

-Tenía entendido que hubo un cese al fuego después de la muerte del rey Filiasa-_las palabras del rubio fueron dichas como si Sitral no hubiese dicho nada _

-Sí, es verdad-_Sitral volvió a concentrarse en sus alimentos_ –Su majestad la reina quiere parar estas guerras, quiere convenir un tratado con el nuevo rey, apenas han comenzado las negociaciones-

-Espero y tu reina sepa que siempre tendrá el respaldo de Lunitz-

-Como nuevo embajador será su tarea comunicarle esas palabras a su majestad-

-Para mi será un placer… mi lord-

_Al terminar sus alimentos la mesa fue limpiada y a continuación frente a ellos fue exhibido un mapa detallado del las tierras de Raptruck, los pueblos se extendían a lo largo de bosques montañas lagos y las costas._

-Nosotros nos encontramos a las afueras de Gynav, aquí-_Señalo Sitral_ -El castillo esta hacia el este, cruzaremos por Cletoy y Dantrez-_Deslizo su dedo por la superficie del mapa, indicando un camino recto que cruzaba una ladera bordeaba que un bosque y llegaba a Cletoy _–Llegaremos a Cletoy ates del anochecer, seguiremos hacia él este por el camino de los comerciantes, la mayor parte del camino viajaremos en prados y tierras de cultivos, espero lleguemos a Dantrez para pasado mañana-_Deslizo una vez más el dedo, el mapa indicaba un camino ese debía de ser el de los comerciante, antes del anuncio del pueblo de Dantrez se señalaba un pequeño lago, el dedo de Sitral siguió avanzando por encima de los motes, más planicies y finalmente las letras que indicaban Raptruck_

-Un camino fácil-_Dijo el rubio_

-Y cómodo- _Puntualizo Sitral_

-Pues bien, debemos emprender camino_-Haruka se puso de pie_ –Agradezco el desayuno y su compañía y me retiro-

_El rubio salió de la tienda de Sitral y avanzo entre los hombres, no paso mucho tiempo cuando ya todo el campamento había sido recogido, estaban apunto de partir cuando el sonido de disputa se escucho en la parte rezagada de la caravana, sobre su caballo el rubio giro a inspeccionar lo que causaba el alboroto._

_Tres de los escoltas intentaban alejar a un joven y este no accedía a retroceder._

-¿Qué sucede ahí?-_Exclamo Sitral, escoltado el intruso se acerco al Lord_

-¿Quién eres y que quieres?-_Pregunto el Lord pero no pudo escuchar la respuesta _–Yo respondo por el Sitral-_Se adelanto Fretur en su caballo_ –Es mi secretario- _Declaro_

_Fretur se acerco al recién llegado quien después de una reverencia se dedico a hablarle con rapidez y entregarle documentos_

_Pasaron algunos momentos en la entrevista donde el secretario hablaba tan rápido tan bajo que el único que podía comprenderle era el mismo Fretur_

-¿Sucede algo malo mi señor?-_Decidió preguntar Sitral ante el tiempo de retraso que conllevaba ese encuentro _

_Fretur permaneció en silencio un par de segundos, levanto la vista dirigiendo una mirada de soslayo al Haruka para después fijarse en Sitral._

-Prosigamos nuestro camino-_Dijo con voz apagada su entrecejo fruncido daba a denotar que las noticias recién recibidas no eran del todo buenas_

_Pero aun así emprendieron la marcha, aun entre niebla la caminata comenzó, Fretur hablaba confidentemente con su secretario que minutos después emprendió camino en la misma dirección por la cual había llegado, y Fretur se incorporo aun lado del rubio sin hacer comentario alguno de su entrevista previa, ya el sol había salido y alumbraba tenuemente el prado que recorrían, según los escoltas llegarían a la ladera que separaba el bosque con el camino a Cletoy._

_La cabalgata ese día se llevaba a cabo de manera cortes, la conversación se centraba un sinfín de cuestionamientos sobre las actividades cotidianas en la corte, los juegos que se celebrarían en festejo al cumpleaños de su majestad,, durante ese periodo la ansiedad se había disipado pero de improviso volvía a embestir a Haruka, se sintió terriblemente sofocado por sus ropas, la capa le pesaba sobre sus hombros, con un bochorno venido de la nada y que aumentaba a cada minuto, el sol ya estaba en lo alto pero las nubes cubrían su luz y lanzaban una amenaza de lluvia._

_El camino comenzaba a hacerse un tanto empinado, se acercaban a la ladera hasta ese momento solo se habían cruzado con un comerciante en una mula que llevaba algunas saleas para vender en Gynav, fuera de eso no había existido ningún contra tiempo._

_Ya se podía visualizar las orillas del bosque, los imponentes arboles se alzaban con majestuosidad, Haruka miro al interior del bosque, notando la el poco flujo de luz que lograba filtrarse entre el follaje, la temperatura comenzaba a descender, pero Haruka sentía que moría de calor, el sudor se escurría por su frente y trataba inútilmente de limpiarse, podía ver su propio vaho dibujarse frente el, la desagradable sensación de incomodidad lo hacía voltear a todas direcciones, mostrándose bastante nervioso._

-¿Se encuentra bien alteza?-_Cuestiono Fretur notando como el rubio se frotaba los parpados tratando de quitarse el sudor de estos_

-Si…-_Respondió el rubio_ –Es la niebla-_No mintió del todo pues ante la cercanía del bosque una espesa niebla comenzaba a deslizarse silenciosamente ante ellos y la lluvia que había amenazado durante el trayecto por fin hacia acto de presencia, la escolta comenzó a avanzar con lentitud._

_Sobre la cabeza de Haruka, Fretur y Sitral se coloco una manta sostenida por cuatro escoltas para impedir que estos se mojaran, al rubio le llamo la atención que uno de los escoltas no portara el rojizo escudo en su pecho pero no presto demasiada atención al tema, el golpeteo de la lluvia sobre la manta era atronador y ensordecedor, Haruka se desesperaba a cada minuto, no lograba escuchar otra cosa que los golpes, no podía ver más allá de un par de los cuartos del caballo frente a el, había perdido de vista a los Tiyara._

-Alto-

-Alto-

-Alto- _Se escucho la orden en tres ocasiones, todos se habían detenido._

-¿Qué sucede?-_Pregunto Sitral a uno de sus hombres Haruka apenas y pudo ver al hombre abrirse paso entre sus camaradas para inspeccionar el frente de la caravana_

_El corazón de Haruka latía desbocado en su pecho, su cuerpo temblaba, su corcel se contagio del nerviosismo de su jinete pues comenzó a retroceder y relinchar, Haruka no hizo nada por controlarlo, el animal se movía inquieto y los escoltas a su lado tuvieron que apartarse, algunos trataron de calmar al animal._

_Haruka miraba a los escoltas que desde el suelo trataban de tomar al animal de las riendas, parecía una imagen irreal, el bosque se alzaba a unos metros frente él, pero era invisible ante todo aquella niebla, Haruka no sentía peligro de que el animal le tirara de la silla su temor era de algo más, algo que lo mantenía desconectado, aquella niebla la envolvía de manera mística, podía sentir algo al frente, algo vivo que palpitaba, sus ojos se clavaron tratando de encontrar a la criatura que se escondía entre el follaje y la niebla._

-¡TENOH!-_Grito un hombre a su lado, dejando de mirar la neblina Haruka giro el rostro encontrándose con nada_ -¡TENOH!- _Escucho una vez más tan cerca de el, su corcel dio un brusco movimiento que lo obligo a agazaparse sobre el lomo del animal, un zumbido acompañado de una fugaz ráfaga de viento paso sobre su cabeza y lo siguiente que vio al levantar el tronco fue a uno de los escoltas caer de su montura._

_Con espantosa pantomima y lentitud el hombre callo hacia el costado, tanto Haruka como sus compañeros cercanos lo veía con incredulidad, su animal se movió hacia atrás con miedo y no fue hasta que una segunda flecha salida de la nada se clavaba en el suelo en el lugar donde segundos antes había estado el rubio, el zumbido de otras tantas hicieron conexión en el cerebro de todos._

-Emboscada-_Grito el hombre más cercano a Haruka mientras una flecha pasaba rozándole el rostro, sintió el corte en su mejilla y la tibia sangre manar de la herida, sujeto con fuerza las riendas del animal golpeo sus costados y lo hizo girar para avanzar lejos de los linderos del bosque_.

_Apenas y podía ver a donde iba, de repente sintió un golpe venido de la nada, perdió el control y callo del animal que siguió galopando sin jinete, se hundió en el lodo, la niebla era más espesa a esa altura del suelo, y aunque no podía ver a gran distancia el estar fuera de la lona podía escuchar lo suficiente para percatarse de que se acercaban a el._

_Se apresuro al ponerse de pie notándose extremadamente pesado, sus ropas ya se habían mojado y le impedían moverse con facilidad, estando de pie vio a un hombre acercarse a el destello de algo a la altura de su cintura lo puso en alerta, con la mayor rapidez que pudo saco su espada._

_Lo siguiente que supo fue al sentir y escuchar los dos metales chocar, la fuerza de su atacante era tal que se sentía hundiese en el lodo, no tenía ningún punto de apoyo favorable y el hombre ganaba terreno, los metales se acercaban a su rostro y era vulnerable en esa posición cualquiera podría atacarle por la espalda. _

_Se dejo caer sobre movimiento que tomo por sorpresa a su agresor, en cuanto la espalda de Haruka toco el suelo sus piernas impulsaron el cuerpo del atacante lo más lejos posible, se puso en pie el hombre aun seguía en el suelo, no se sorprendió al ver que era uno de los escoltas, habiendo soltado su arma intento ponerse en pie la espada de Haruka se clavaba en su rodilla provocando el brote de sangre de la herida y un grito de la garganta del hombre, Haruka busco con la vista a su alrededor, vio a lo lejos un caballo extraviado que iba y venía,_ _levanto la espada de su atacante, sopeso el metal percatándose de que el arma pesaba más que la suya de nada le servía. _

-¡TENOH!-_Grito el hombre desde el suelo, entonces fue cuando el rubio percibió el error de no haberlo matado, Ratro le había advertido que siempre matara a su agresor, su regla primordial y la había roto, ahora pagarais caro._

_De inmediato escucho a personas avanzar a su posición, furioso consigo mismo regreso donde el hombre tendido en el suelo, que se burlaba, la lluvia limpiaba el lobo de su rostro y hacia más pesada sus ropas, la sangre aun fluía de su mejilla y el odio se inyectaba en sus ojos, al verlo el hombre enmudeció y algo parecido al desconcierto se dibujo en su rostro momentos antes de que el terror se inyectara en sus ojos, el rubio clavo su arma en la tierra mientras que la del agresor se clavaba en su pecho con brutalidad._

-¡TENOH!-_Gritaron a su espalda, retiro la espada del pecho del escolta, comenzó a desabrocharse la capa y giro con rapidez, a pesar del peso de la prenda, esta se elevo lo suficiente Haruka visualizo a dos hombres cerca, mientras la capa se levantaba pesadamente frete el los hombres se acercaban más._

_Con rapidez el rubio lanzo la prenda al más cercano imposibilitándole la mirada por unos instantes lo suficiente para impactar la pesada arma en el cuerpo de su nuevo agresor, saco su espada de la tierra y recio el nuevo ataque los metales chocaron mientras caía el cuerpo cubierto con su capa._

_Algo joven que su primer atacante el sujeto no se movía con fluidez, era visiblemente le pesaba la espada, un nuevo choque le demostró que su fuerza no era mucha y que era algo inexperto; El miedo se dibujaba en su rostro, su respiración era acelerada, mientras sus cuchillas estaban cruzadas frente a ellos Haruka le aventó hacia atrás, el joven trastabillo tratando de no caer pero Haruka ya le atacaba de nuevo y sin poder levantar la espada con rapidez no pude defenderse del golpe del rubio, la espada de Haruka se clavo en el hombro del sujeto que soltó su espada ante el impacto, cayó de rodillas gritando, Haruka saco su espalda bañada en sangre ._

-¿Quién te manda?-_Pregunto al herido pero este no dejaba de gritar_

-¡TE CORTARE LA CABEZA SI NO ME RESPONDES!-_Le grito, el hombre pareció tomar aire, Haruka lo golpeo con el mango de la espada en el rostro el hombre cayó de espaldas._

-¿Quién te manda_?-Pregunto una vez más, se coloco en cuclillas a su lado lo sujeto por el cabello y levanto su cabeza, coloco la espada sobre su cuello_ -¿Quién te manda?-_Flechas caían en su rededor pero sin éxito_

-No se-_Respondió con miedo y la boca ensangrentada_ –Juro que no lo sé… Nos pagaron para atacar una caravana real y matar a Tenoh, los que estaban dentro de la caravana nos dirían a quien atacar… por favor …-_El sonido de una flecha clavarse a pocos metros de su posición le alerto _

-¡TEN…!- _Por inercia su espada se había deslizado con profunda y suave facilidad por cuello del delator enmudeciéndolo al acto, una lluvia de flechas callo cada vez con más cercanía a su posición, a lo lejos había escuchado caballos acercarse._

-Ahí-_Grito alguien se agazapo lo más que se pudo sobre el suelo, y una flecha se clavo en el cuerpo del hombre que había interrogado, se arrastro por el lodo podía escuchar las flechas caer a su alrededor, apenas a unos metros de donde se encontraba tirado los cascos de los caballos golpearon el encharcado suelo, estaban ya sobre él, pero la niebla lo mantenía oculto, escucho espadas chocar y alaridos de dolor, no se atrevió a ponerse de pie, se giro sobre sí mismo y espero, de esa manera si alguien veía su cuerpo lo confundirían con un muerto y podría tener oportunidad de atacar, quizá si lograba huir al bosque y perderse entre la niebla podría salvar la vida_.

Mas golpes de espadas y gritos, estaba temblando y nada tenía que ver con la lluvia y el frio, no sabía si avanzar mientras combatían quien quiera que fuera, escuchaba un poco lejos la trifulca, pero ignoraba en que poción se encontraba la caída lo había confundido ¿hacia dónde debía dirigirse?.

_Con la idea de que debía saber en qué poción se encontraba intento ponerse en pie implorando que nadie se percatara de sus movimientos, mientras se ponía en pie escucho pasos sobre el lodo giro en dirección del sonido alcanzando a ver a un escolta corriendo hacia él, ensangrentado y desarmado, cuando el hombre lo vio se sorprendió pero al reconocerlo lo vio tomando aire para gritar, Haruka estaba lejos para atacarlo si daba aviso las personas que habían pasado a su lado momentos antes no tardarían en atacarle y con seguridad darle muerte._

_Regañándose mentalmente por haberse descubierto mientras veía como el hombre se preparaba a gritar una flecha le atravesó el estomago haciéndolo caer._

_Blandiendo su espada Haruka giro para mirar quien había lanzado el disparo, el aliento regreso a su cuerpo al encontrarse con el rostro de Divanock._

-Gracias a Dios-_Dijo el chico bajando la ballesta que sostenía_-Vamos-_Ordeno este, Haruka le siguió_

-¿Qué ocurrió?-_Pregunto el rubio_

-Nos separamos para buscarte, debemos ir hacia el bosque, seguir al norte hasta encontrar a un ríos para nos reuniremos con el resto-_Comento Divanock girando constantemente, Haruka le imitaba cubriendo la retaguardia, no podían ver más allá de un metro de distancia_

-¿Estamos en la dirección correcta?-_Pregunto _

-Al parecer-_Dijo con gracia el joven Tiyara –_No debiste alejarte de tu posición con la niebla, ¿Qué pensabas hacer?-_Regaño_

-No pensé-_Confeso Haruka_ –Solo reaccione

-Los vimos salir del bosque, los mismos escoltas nos atacaron, algunos de sus compañeros estaban tan sorprendidos que no tuvieron tiempo ni de desenfundar sus…-_Se cayó cuando frente él algo se movió, detuvo su andar y Haruka igual _

_No pasó mucho cuando la silueta de un par de personas aparecieron a pocos metros, aquellos hombres parecían perdidos entre la niebla y no daban señales de haberlos visto, Haruka tomo a Divanock por el hombro y con lentitud lo empujo hacia abajo indicándole que se agachara, así lo hicieron, lo suficiente como para que la espesura de la nueva altura hiciera desaparecer la ubicación de los extraños, la voz de un búho salió de los labios de Divanock que espero la respuesta al llamado al no obtenerla se levanto y disparo su ballesta, una silueta desapareció y la otra se movió, momentos después un llamado más siluetas y la que acompañaba a la recién caída también callo acompañada de un lastimero grito, era un extraño campo de batalla donde todos atacaban a todos._

-Muévete-_Ordeno Divanock agachándose una vez más y avanzando en cuclillas_

Seguía temblando mientras avanzábamos a siegas, al menos había llegado al bosque, pero la poca visibilidad nos hacia caer una y otra vez, nuevas cortes sobre mi rostro y mis manos calentaban mi fría piel, entre la niebla respirar costaba trabajo, quería despejar mi mete de lo que había pasado momentos antes, odiaba tener que matar, más aun odiaba que la tarea cada vez fuera más fácil de ejecutar, no quería pensar en Oldar y Ratro, sentía un mareo desconcertante que nublaba ya mi muy frustrada vista, sentía el sudor en mi frente mezclándose entre la humedad y el lodo que permanecía fresco, Divanock no había vuelto a pronunciar palabra al igual que yo, cada que intentaba decir algo la voz se me cortaba y la garganta quemaba.

Perdí toda noción de tiempo, trataba de seguir a Divanock entre raíces y ramas, mientras más nos adentrábamos en el bosque los arboles parecían querer impedirnos el paso, las raíces estaban más expuestas y las ramas más filosas y casi invisibles, sin contar el pequeñico espacio que existía entre un árbol y otro, los extraños y desconocidos sonidos confundían a mis ya perturbados sentidos, mis torpes pasos y manotazos, la lluvia que no cesaba y la niebla que disfrazaba todo y aun así esa no era la peor situación que hubiese vivido.

_Pasaron un par de horas la lluvia había parado beneficiando su camino, pero las nubes aun seguían sobre ellos, al parecer la tregua del cielo no duraría mucho, eran más capaces de escuchar los sonidos a su alrededor y manteniéndose alertas y en silencio pues la niebla no cedía terreno y seguía tragándoselos entre sus espesas cortinas de humo, sin separarse caminaban vigilantes cuando finalmente llego a ellos el sonido de agua corriendo, estaban a poca distancia del punto de encuentro_.

-Alerta-_Susurro Divanock, Haruka simplemente asintió_

_Divanock soltó el mango de la ballesta agitando la mano que acusa del frio y la falta de movimiento se había acalambrado, abrió y cerró repetidamente el puño antes de volver a levantar el arma, Haruka aun sostenía su espada fuera de su funda, el cuerpo apenas y le reaccionaba aun así siguió muy de cerca a Divanock._

_Solo a uso metros de distancio encontraron el río, sus aguas corrían con vertiginosa fuerza, se quedaron escondidos entre los árboles que rodeaban el rio intentando observar la orilla en busca de indicios de que Oldar los hubiese esperado en ese lugar, la niebla no había fácil la labor, caminaron al margen del rio cuando finalmente escucharon fuerte croar de una rana, ambos intentaron ubicar de donde había provenido el sonido, instantes después se volvió a repetir el sonido, Divanock volteo el rostro a Haruka regalándole una sonrisa cómplice, Haruka resoplo aliviado y intento sonreír, aunque su entumecido rostro casi no respondía a los movimientos faciales, Divanock fielmente bajo la ballesta juntando sus manos se cubrió parcialmente la boca e imito el croar de la rana que fue respondido con prontitud, guiados por el continuo "croar" caminaron entre los arboles hacia el este de su dirección, mientras más avanzaban se escuchaba el llamado con más claridad y finalmente se encontraron con su extraño interlocutor._

_Trepados en los arboles se habían ocultado esperando que Divanock o Retro llegaran trayendo consigo al joven duque, Oldar bajo de este en su encuentro seguido muy de cerca por un par de escoltas jóvenes y uno mayor que auxilio a Sitral, Fretur bajo poco después con solo uno de sus guardias personales, Haruka miro a cada uno de ellos, al igual que Divanock y el empapados, aunque Fretur y Sitral aun llevaban sus gruesas capas que los habían protegido más que al resto, en cuanto Fretur estuvo de pie sobre el lodo se acerco a Haruka a examinarlo._

-Su majestad- _Decía mientras le sujetaba el rostro y lo volteaba en direcciones opuestas _–Rece por su seguridad, es una alegría que dios escuchara mis plegarías-_Farfullaba tiritando, intento quitarse su gruesa y mojada capa para cubrirlo _

–Debemos avanzar de inmediato- _Comenzó a decir mientras intentaba poner su capa en hombros del rubio pero Haruka impidió tal movimiento_

-¿Y Ratro?-_Pregunto_

-Mi señor hay que apresurar el paso, no podemos perder tiempo…-

-Esperaremos_-Dijo Haruka con firmeza_

-Mi señor sería más conveniente que…-

-Dije que esperaremos-

-No hará falta alteza-_Todos giraron con rapidez entre la niebla se dibujo la silueta de una persona que al acercarse reconocieron como Ratro _

Sentí una calidez en mi pecho, el alivio inundo mi cuerpo, fue una fortuna que la lluvia volviese pues las lagrimas de felicidad se confundieron entre las gotas de lluvia, durante horas la agonía y preocupación por el estado de mis compañeros carcomía mi interior, verlo heridos pero a salvo me dio un consuelo, solo un poco de consuelo, aun mi alma estaba perturbada lo suficiente para que la felicidad y alivio se disolvieron como mis lagrimas sobre mi piel…

Estábamos calados hasta los huesos, la lluvia no paraba y el frio era ilógicamente abrazador, el sonido del tiritar de mis dientes se confundía con él que la mellada comitiva hacia, ya no tenía rastro de lodo o lagrimas en el rostro el agua se había encargado de borrarlo, sobre mis hombros llevaba la gruesa y mojada capa de Fretur que se hacía cada vez más pesada y sofocante pues su intento de mantener mi cuerpo cálido era fallido, quería descansar, pero Ratro advirtió a su llegada que rastreaban la zona y debíamos seguir, pase mis entumecidos dedos por mi frente quitando mi empapado cabello que seguía pegándose sobre mis rostro impidiéndome ver lo poco que la niebla permitía, arrastraba la pesada espada por el camino, los arboles crecían aun más juntos en aquella zona y sus raíces sobresalían del lodoso suelo, la lluvia aunque sin la fuerza de antes seguía cayendo sobre nosotros, las ramas aquí y haya se cruzaban en nuestros camino pero en ese momento mi entumido pie se enredo con una raíz, el resbaladizo suelo y la gravedad hicieron el resto y caí hacia el suelo golpeándome.

_Divanock giro tan rápido que pudo escucharse el crujir de su cuello, su ballesta apunto el lugar donde Haruka, todos soltaron el aliento al verificar que solo se había tratado de una simple caída._

-Basta-_Dijo el rubio desde el suelo_ –No puedo más-

-Falta poco-_Animo Oldar que era el más cercano a él_

-No-_Contesto el caído_

-Alteza-

-¡No!... ya basta-El _rubio se arrodillo con el rostro y las ropas cubiertas de lodo_

-Debemos seguir-_Oldar se agacho sobre el_

-¿Para qué?, ¿con que maldito sentido?-Su _grito retumbo por el bosque_

-Con el sentido de seguir con vida-_Respondió Fretur que se acerco a levantarlo_

_-No me toques_-Ordeno

-¿Que le sucede majestad?-

-¡Yo no soy su majestad!-_Grito Haruka al ponerse de pie_

-Mi señor por favor-_Fretur sujeto a Haruka por el rostro para que le mirara a la cara _

-¡No!-_Se soltó de Fretur con brusquedad, el vaho de su agitada respiración se esparcía en el frio aire del bosque_

-Señor-_Se acerco Oldar pero Haruka solo se alejo de su periferia_

-Ya basta-_Grito una vez más_ –Esto no tiene sentido… ningún maldito sentido-_Se quito con desesperación la capa, se sentía asfixiado una vez más _

-Se equivoca mi señor-_Ahora era Divanock quien intento acercarse_

-¿Dime en qué? ¿Qué sentido tiene seguir?, su maldita guardia intento matarnos… -_Dijo señalando a Sitral que permanecía al margen a su lado lo acompañaban sus hombres_-¡Otra vez, que maldito caso tiene seguir!, ¡ya estoy cansado, harto y agotado y no… no tiene ningún caso…-

-Yailey-_Hablo Ratro con voz cansada_ –Ella siguió hasta el final-

-Y murió-_Haruka lo encaro, su furia pareció hervir con mayor fuerza al escuchar el nombre de su madre._

-Murió por su causa… esta manchando su memoria-_Ahora fue Fretur quien retomo la palabra_

-No hables de ella, no te atrevas a…-_La paciencia de Fretur se esfumo en dos zancadas se acerco a Haruka y le sujeto por la nuca, tiro de su cabeza hacia él, sus frentes chocaron entonces _

-No, tu no hables de ella si solo dirás que murió por nada-_Su voz salió forzada Haruka solo bufaba e intentaba soltarse _

-Tanto su madre como su padre esperan grandes cosas de usted, entiéndalo-

-Fui criado a base de mentiras y engaños, más sin embargo siempre he sido muy consciente de mis limites, por que se niegan a aceptarlos…-_Haruka intento soltarse pero el agarre de Fretur era fuerte _–Ya no deseo ser algo que no soy-_Murmuro entre dientes y únicamente Fretur fue capaz de entender_

-Eres solo un niño caprichoso-

-No te atrevas a decirme eso-_Haruka lo empujo, logrando que lo soltara_

–Durante años no he sido más que la marioneta obedeciendo órdenes-

-Naciste con responsabilidades, algún día serás el rey de nuestra nación, miles dependen de ti-

-¡Jamás podre ser un maldito rey! lo sabes yo no puedo ocupar un trono que no me corresponde…-

-Tienes que serlo o igual que tu madre mucha gente morirá, miles…-

-¿De qué hablas?-

_Fretur parecía dudar en explicar sus palabras, miro a Sitral como examinándolo y finalmente con la cabeza gacha explico_

-Al parecer poco después de mi partida de palacio, su majestad la reina Yenkasta se reunió en secreto con un hombre al que entrego una misiva que debía de llegar a Raptruck, mis hombres interceptaron la misiva, el mensajero confeso su destino, iba dirigida a su reina mi lord-_Le dijo a Sitral que al igual que el resto escuchaba con antencion, saco de entre sus ropas lo que su secretario le había entregado horas antes, Sitral reviso lo escrito con rapidez notablemente sorprendido por lo que leía._

-Es una petición-_Dijo Sitral terminando de leer la carta, Fretur afirmo con la cabeza_

-La reina Yenkasta a mandado una petición a la reina de Raptruck para pactar una unión entre Zisslack y Raptruck atreves de un matrimonio con su hermano el rey Tabes, el rey de Zisslack-_Aclaro Fretur a Haruka_

-Eso no es posible Tabes está casado-_Refuto Sitral_ –Además está esperando su primer hijo-

-El mensajero también confesó que durante la noche anterior entrego otra misiva a un hombre en la frontera de Lunitz, se le ordeno regresar de inmediato a palacio y fue durante la mañana que la reina le entrego esta carta-_Señalo Fretur cogiendo una vez más el papel de manos de Sitral_ –La noche anterior a mi partida de palacio parece que se llevo a cabo un atentado en contra de la reina Faullen de Zisslack-_Aviso Fretur_ –Si estaba en cinta pero perdió al bebe, un varón y se rumora que si sobrevive será infértil, y si sobrevive, el rey podría pedir el divorcio-

-Yenkasta lo hizo-_Murmuro Haruka_ – Hace poco su hermano subió al trono, se quiere pactar un tratado de paz –

-Pero si es así ¿por qué matar a su esposa? –_Uno de los guardias pregunto hasta ese momento Haruka pareció recordar que no se encontraban ellos tres solos, con el tiempo había aprendido a tratar a los sirvientes como muebles que no tiene ni voz ni voto, cuando era todo lo contrario _

-Nuestra reina solo a estado comprometida en una ocasión, después de roto aquel compromiso nuestro rey Kaio enfermo, hubo más propuestas, en ese tiempo Zisslack siempre busco aliarse con nuestro reino para ir contra el suyo-_Declaro Sitral buscando una respuesta a la pregunta hecha_ -El rey Kaio nunca acepto ningún tratado con Zisslack, así que Zisslack se alió a Lunitz con el matrimonio de su padre y la princesa Yenkasta, sin afán de ofender, nuestro reino es más rico y poderoso que el suyo duque-

-La verdad no me ofende-_Declaro el rubio, se mostro más calmado, se inclino para levantar su espada y opto por enfundarla_ –Faullen es la sobrina de rey Grunsis un pequeño rival de Raptruck, la dote de Faullen consistía en una pequeña armada y dos flotas que atacaron la costa norte de Raptruck, donde su armada fue la vencedora, la dote desperdiciada y la alianza se volvió obsoleta, imagino mi madrastra busca la manera de que exista una alianza con Raptruck, y si lo logra la guerra se detendrá yo no veo como es que habrá miles de muertos como insinúas Fretur –

-¿Qué sucedería si el rey Tabes contrajera matrimonio con la reina Kaio?-_Pregunto Fretur_

-Habría paz-_Respondió Haruka _

-Y Zisslack tendría el poder de las tres naciones más poderosas de las tierras del norte, un rey en Zisslackiense, en dos reinos extranjeros-_Respondió Sitral todas las miradas e volvieron al lord_ –Si la oferta de matrimonio llega a Raptruck la corte forzara a la reina a aceptar-_Declaro el lord_ – ¿Qué ordeno a su secretario hacer?-Pregunto Sitral a Fretur

-Por el momento se enviara una contestación por parte de nuestro embajador donde se declarara que se rezara por la salud de la reina-_Declaro Sitral, dando a entender que aquella contestación podría darle algún tiempo extra_

_-Tenemos que seguir-Anuncio Sitral_ –Deberemos seguir dentro del bosque, eso nos desviara quizá dos días-Haruka se volvió dando la espalda a los presentes –A diferencia de usted alteza-_Sitral se acerco a Haruka_ –Yo deseo lo mejor para mi reino-

-A diferencia de usted yo ya no tengo nada que perder que me importe-_Contesto alejándose de Sitral_ –Apresurémonos-Ratro, Divanock y Oldar fueron los primeros en seguirle…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Y aquí termina este capítulos, y tengo adelantado e siguiente pero me atore a la hora de la llegada al castillo, las primeras impresiones no son mi fuerte, se que ya me han pedido que actualice mi otro fiction pero realmente no he tenido cabeza para ninguno y como este ya estaba más avanzado me costó menos trabajo actualizarlo, espero les haya agradado este capítulo, quizá no tardar más de una semana en actualizar, espero no haya sido confuso y si lo es quiere decir ue no lo estoy haciendo muy bien, jajaja como sea un beso ay nos leemos


	4. Chapter 4

**RAPTRUCK**

_El día paso y la niebla no se disipaba, guiados por los tres escoltas de Raptruck caminaban por el bosque siguiendo el cauce del rio, la lluvia dejo de ser su compañera a mitad de lo que imaginaban era la tarde, el cansancio ya hacia mella en todos pero Sitral se había negado a detenerse pero el día había avanzado lo suficiente como para dejarlos casi a siegas, tropezaban unos son los otros o con las ramas, se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil el avanzar._

_-Ya no podemos seguir-Concluyo Sitral –Descansaremos aquí, esperemos los hayamos dejado lo suficientemente atrás-Sitral se dejo caer sobre las raíces de un árbol cercano o eso supuso Haruka que apenas y podía ver más a ya de un metro hacia el frente._

-Nos congelaremos-_Alego Fretur_

-Si quiere seguir a ciegas adelante señor- _Los hombres de Sitarl parecieron simplemente dejarse caer sobre el lodo, por su parte Haruka se recargo sobre el tronco del árbol más cercano, se limpio el rostro lleno de humedad, jamás se había encontrado en una situación tan agotadora_

-Nos congelaremos si dormimos en el suelo-Dije elevando la mirada al cielo

- Además con la poca visibilidad un vigía no será de mucha ayuda-

-Tiene razón alteza-Me respondió Sitral, no pude verle pero supongo que se ha puesto de pie de nueva cuenta, escuche como los hombres se dejaban caer ya fuera en la tierra o en lo primero que encontraran.

-¿Cómo sugiere su majestad que descansemos entonces?- Sitral estaba irritado como todos, pero sus acidas palabras tenían demasiada razón, seguí con la mirada clavada al cielo, queriendo ver más allá de la espesa capa de niebla que había en el bosque, aun podía escuchar el rio correr no lejos de donde estábamos, los hombres que nos seguían conocían el área seguramente mejor que Sitral quizás debían estar siguiendo el margen del rio al igual que ellos, suspire tanto de cansancio como frustración al sabiendas de que lo único que nos mantenía ocultos era ese espesa niebla, y era muy posible que mañana se desvaneciera y quedaran sin esa precaria ventaja eso claro si no los encontraban esa noche…

-Demonios-Masculle apretando mis puños y azotando mi nuca contra el tronco que dejo caer las pocas gotas que colgaban de sus (en ese momento invisibles) ramas.

-Los arboles-Dije en voz alta –Se ocultaron en lo alto después de haber llegado al lugar de encuentro ¿no es así?-Pregunto a Sitral y sus hombres –Habrá que repetir aquella idea-

La noche había sido espantosa, el frio de la madrugada los golpeaba con toda su crudeza, solo había podido descansar a lo sumo una hora, y de repente la incomodidad, el frió, aun estaba oscuro, Haruka rezaba para que amaneciera y que el clima fuera mejor, el viento soplaba y no dejaba de temblar, estaba seguro que escuchaba el castañar de los dientes de Oldar que estaba un par de ramas sobre él, soplaba sus manos frotándolas en un vano intento por calentarlas, era tal el frió que sentía que comenzaba a dolerle hasta el respirar, de pronto a lo lejos pareció ver algo, froto sus ojos temiendo que el cansancio le estuviera jugando una mala pasada pero lo que en un principio le pareció un brillo se convertía el luz, el varias luces…

No se habían equivocado al pensar que aun seguirían tras su pista, ahí estaba la prueba inequívoca, un grupo de al parecer siete personas armadas y con antorchas cabalgaban en su dirección, el murmullo de las voces y sus pesados pasos sobre el fango los pusieron en alerta, nadie se movió un ápice, rogando que ninguno de ellos les viera sobre los arboles, aunque también, eran siete desprevenidos hombres que de un momento a otro se encontrarían bajo ellos, con antorchas y caballos que les ayudarían en su camino, Haruka miro el árbol vecino, con la nueva aunque escaza luz pudo percibir a Ratro quien al parecer pensaba lo mismo, cerca de él se encontraba uno de los guardias de Fretur, al cual comunico la idea, por su parte es Oldar que se lo comunica a Sitral.

-Me congelo-Se escucho la queja de uno de los hombres a caballo

-Calla de una vez- Ordeno otro, por entre las ramas Haruka percibió que quien hablo era quien encabezaba la marcha

-Hemos avanzado casi media noche y no hay rastro de nadie, hay que volver-

-Si quieres volver hazlo, mataremos a ese niño y tomare tus diez monedas-Se escucho la voz de un tercero, Haruka examino a cada hombre, haciendo demasiado ruido y con las armas enfundadas, secos, de pies a cabeza, cargados con gruesos aunque remendadas capas, y Haruka rogaba que alguno llevara aunque fuera un pedazo de pan.

_Las manos me temblaban ignoro si es por el frió o por la ansiedad, han entrado en nuestro perímetro, siento la mirada de Sitral, puedo percibir el calor de las antorchas, escucho la respiración controlada de Oldar que apunta su ballesta, miro el resto de los árboles y a sus inesperados visitantes, todos alertas, esperaremos a que el ultimo hombre se situé bajo el árbol de Sitral, pasan algunos instantes, las manos me siguen temblando, sujeto con fuerza el mango de mi espada la cual mantengo pegada a mi costado derecho esperando, esperando…_

_No puedo sentir mi cuerpo, es extraña esta sensación de vacío, la caída es larga, muy larga, apenas puedo percibir el aire golpear mi rostro o las gotas de las ramas que mojan mi espalda mientras caigo hacia ese sujeto, su sorprendido rostro muestra que jamás pensó que algo así ocurriera, no pudo desenfundar cuando la punta de mi espada le atravesaba el hombro, apenas escuche su quejido cuando de nuevo chochaba contra el fango, por fin pude sentir el frio y mojado suelo sobre mis rodillas y mis manos, la rabia impidió que mis manos temblaran, extraje mi espada de su cuerpo, la sangre broto de inmediato y extrañamente mis manos se entibiaron…_

-Este niño vale más de diez monedas-Creí escuchar como su corazón se partía a la mitad cuando mi espada le atravesó el pecho, la sangre broto de la nueva herida y de los labios del hombre que no había tiempo siquiera de desenfundar su espada, aspire con profundidad y me puse en pie, mis ojos vieron a uno de los guardias de Fretur forcejear con uno de los hombres que aun permanecía en su caballo, sentí hundirme en el lodoso suelo y en tres pasos con el brazo extendido atravesé el costado izquierdo del hombre, su lastimero grito no se hizo esperar así como el golpe funesto por parte del hombre de Fretur

-Debiste haberte ido-Dije mientras su cuerpo se inclinaba a punto de caer en mi dirección.

Los caballos intentaban huir pero viéndose impedidos por los arboles y la pérdida de luz solo relinchaban alzándose en sus patas traseras, faltaron unos minutos para hacerles callar.

-¿Creen ahora prudente encender un fuego?-Pregunto Fretur que recién bajaba del árbol, las miradas de incredulidad y molestia se posaron sobre él, trate de ignorarlo, Oldar revisaba las pertenencias de los hombres, los caballos cargaban algunas prendas que reconocí como propias, era de esperarse que saquearan nuestras pertenencias uno de los hombres portaba una de mis capas más gruesas, me agache sobre su ensangrentado cuerpo, levante su rostro por el cabello, pastoso era su cabello y maloliente su aroma, desate la capa de su cuello para poder soltar su asqueroso y frio cuerpo, levante mi capa para colocármela, de inmediato sentí calor, temblé inconscientemente ante la sensación, cerré los ojos y aspire con fuerza, la capa ya no portaba mi aroma, solo olía a sangre, tense mi mandíbula al ser consciente del aroma, a mi espalda escuche un forcejeo gire el rostro para encontrarme a los hombres de Sitral golpeando a uno de los hombres del grupo recién atacado.

-Esperen-Ordene y me acerque con un último golpe lo tiraron al suelo-Atenlo-Pedí a los hombres, camine hacia Ratro estirando mi mano donde el depósito un pequeño bulto, Oldar nos iluminaba con una de las antorchas mientras el hombre era atado a un tronco, Fretur y Sitral se acercaron a nosotros

Mire al espantado rostro del hombre, el frio me seguía golpeando y la rabia se disolvía en mis venas-Escucha, espero que seas un hombre inteligente, quiero hacer un trato contigo, ¿te parece?-Pero no recibí respuesta del sujeto, las sombras de su ensangrentado rostro

-Imagino que tienes familia… alguien que te espera, ¿no es así?-Sin respuesta, el tipo esquivaba mi mirada, y bufaba con fuerza suficiente como para intentar no escucharme –Haremos un trato, juro no te matare, te dejare marchar a casa con esa gente que te espera y que además te daré esta bolsa con cincuenta monedas de oro, si tu respondes nuestras preguntas-Sacudí el saco y las monedas en su interior se hicieron escuchar, aquello llamo la atención del sujeto, sentí un ardor en mi pecho que se extendió hacia mi garganta, un picor conocido se alojo en mis manos, el sujeto finalmente me miraba de frente, la mitad de su rostro comenzaba a hincharse y la sangre fluía en abundancia de sus heridas, el conocido olor de esta me repugno, me obligue a contener el aire antes de hablar

-¿Quién los contrato?-

-No lo sé-

-Mala respuesta,-Mi mano se cerró en un apretado puño que impacte en su estomago- Ahora hay cuarenta y cinco, y mientras más mientas menos monedas habrá, ¿ahora quien los contrato?-Module mi voz

-Juro que no lo se-Dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento

Pero Haruka no le dio tiempo a recuperarse del todo pues impacto su puño en esta ocasión contra el rostro del hombre

-Cuarenta... si me dices la verdad no te matare y podrás regresar a tu casa-

-Yo…-Tomo aire y Haruka dejo que hablara –Guardias-Dijo antes de tener un ataque de tos que desespero al rubio

-¡Habla!-Le exigió

-Se acercaron a nosotros, en, en la posada, ellos… no ofrecieron, diez monedas por atacar el séquito del Lord-

-Los nombres de los guardias-Haciendo a un lado a Haruka Sitral se posiciono frente al rehén, su voz se escucho forzada y sus gestos mostraban su enfado -¿A cuántos hombres contrataron?-Le grito soltando tres puñetazos al ya maltratado rostro del hombre

-No se sus nombres-Contesto con un grito de dolor –Había diez hombres para emboscarlos-Haruka tuvo que colocarse entre el prisionero y el lord para impedir que le matara

-¿Solo con diez hombres?-Cuestiono Fretur en voz alta más para si mismo que para el resto, pero era claro que el número de hombres era una burla, en la caravana viajaban no menos de treinta guardias

-¿Cuántos guardias estaban involucrados?-Pregunto un tanto más calmado Sitral

-Quince quizás… más-El rostro de Sitral se desencajo –Nos dijeron que los que debíamos atacar solo a los que… portaban el escudo-

Fugazmente el recuerdo de haber notado a un escolta sin el escudo llego a la mente del joven rubio que al igual que el resto de los presentes volvieron su vista a los dos guardias que acompañaban a Sitral, ambos aunque en mal estado portaban sus escudos

-La niebla nos impedía ver, aun así decidieron atacar –Confesaba el hombre con hilos de sangre goteando de su rostro

-¿Qué paso después del ataque?-Sin moverse de su lugar Fretur cuestiono al prisionero

-Se aseguraron de matar al resto de los guardias…-

-¡Maldito!-Uno de los hombres de Sitral se abalanzo sobre el sujeto, le tomo por los cabellos pero Haruka le indico que detuviera su acción, con un bufido dejo caer su rostro con fuerza

-Continua-Ordeno Haruka al rehén

-Nos dividimos, los guardias heridos regresaron al castillo de Códec, informarían y armarían un grupo para salir en búsqueda del lord, los otros siguieron al camino a la corte para detenerlos antes de que lleguen al castillo… ellos los buscaran por el camino de nosotros conocemos muy bien la zona, los buscaríamos por el bosque…-Rio cancinamente –Solo por diez malditas monedas-Haruka lo miro y el escozor volvió a sus manos

-Y te llevaras cincuenta-Dijo con voz ronca

Nadie dijo nada en ese momento, solo se escuchaba el relinchido de un par de caballos y la jadeante respiración del sujeto atado al árbol, Haruka se paso la mano por el rostro, no podían retroceder y era peligroso avanzar a los próximos pueblos, tendrían que seguir avanzando por el bosque, no tenía idea d si Sitral tenía el conocimiento suficiente como para avanzar fuera de los caminos en las tierras más adelante

-Hay que conocer bien el área o pueden perderse y morir-Dijo el hombre como si leyera el pensamiento de Haruka quien se dio media vuelta clavando su mirada en Sitral, ambos analizaban la clara verdad que salía de labios de ese hombre

–Yo puedo ser su guía-Dijo el cautivo, tanto Sitral hizo un gesto casi imperceptible aceptando el ofrecimiento, el rubio estuvo a punto de responderle

-Mi lord-Hablo de repente el guardia más joven -No serán necesarios los servicios de este… hombre, yo crecí en estos bosques, conozco otras rutas para llegar al castillo en cuatro días-

-¿Es eso verdad niño?-Pregunto Fretur

-Lo juro por el honor de mi familia –

-Bien…-Carraspeo Haruka –Caballeros ¿quiere preguntar algo más?-No obtuvo respuesta

-Tu paga- Haruka arrojo a los pies del hombre el saco con el oro

-Gracias mi señor, es… es, es muy noble… -Haruka lo miro de manera repulsiva su manos aun le dictaban que le golpeara pero se contuvo

-Si su señor se los permite-Dijo Haruka a los hombres de Sitral quine asintió

-¡NO!-Grito el hombre cuando miro la daga empuñada en la mano de uno de los guardias -¡USTED!… usted lo prometió, dijo que no me mataría-Ante los gritos el rubio se dio media vuelta

-No seré yo quien lo mate- Le dio la espalda nuevamente caminando hacia Sitral y Fretur, los gritos se extinguieron en cuestión de segundos y un golpe seco fue lo único que se escucho antes de que Haruka retomara la palabra una vez más.

-Mi lord, ¿qué piensa de todo esto?-

-Esta claro que debemos evitar ser vistos hasta llegar al castillo-

-¿Cree que sea conveniente avanzar?-Pregunto Fretur

-Todos estamos agotados, debemos descansar, por muy aprisa que regresen a Codec les llevara por lo menos un día en regresar-Explico mientras se pasaba la mano por la barbilla, boto la respiración de manera ruidosa y continuo –Con suerte llegaremos ante la reina sin contratiempos, por el momento sugiero encender el fuego y cambiar nuestras ropas por las de ellos, así pasaremos más desapercibidos si hallamos alguna alma en nuestro camino-

-Un pensamiento…-Suspiro el rubio -Muy lógico mi lord... mis hombres harán el fuego y la primera guardia, quisiera que los suyos estén lo suficientemente descansados para guiarnos-

No fue hasta ese momento en el que Haruka había extrañado el sonido de voces hablar al mismo tiempo, el barullo se colaba por sus oídos, el aroma de las diferentes mercancías que se vendían en el pueblo, el calor de las hogueras, las carcajadas que provocaban los pequeños teatros, aquello era vida, la vida de un pueblo como muy pocas veces había visto.

Solo en muy contadas ocasiones durante su infancia había recorrido el pueblo a las afueras del castillo de su padre y su memoria nunca le trajo tanta vida como en ese lugar, el caminar de los caballos era lento, la gente les impedía ir más aprisa pero aquello a Haruka le importaba poco, era confortable ver el ajetreo que les rodeaba, niños corriendo y riendo como jamás pudo hacerlo.

-Desea comprar fruta mi señor-Dijo una mujer a su lado, sucia, joven pero acabada, can manos callosas, unas ennegrecidas por la tierra, sus ropas viejas y remendadas estiraba los brazos en su dirección ofreciendo la fruta dentro de una canasta rota, dientes amarillentos los que aun tenia –¿Señor?- Pregunto una vez más al no obtener respuesta

-Claro-Contesto el rubio deteniendo su caballo, sintió a su lado que el de Ratro también se detenía con el rabillo del ojo se percato de la vigilancia de su tutor

-Deme cinco de sus mejores frutas-La mujer sonrió ante la petición y con rapidez dentro de la canasta, un pequeño niño se acerco a ella y entre los dos seleccionaron la fruta y la envolvieron

-Aquí tiene mi señor-Extendió el pedido que Haruka tomo de sus manos, coloco el paquete sobre el lomo de su caballo metió la mano dentro de su capa buscando el pequeño saco que traía atado a la cintra, tomo cinco monedas estirando su mano sujeto las de la mujer depositando la paga

-Gracias, estoy muy hambriento-Dijo el rubio , la mujer miro su mano encontrando cinco monedas de oro mientras Haruka seguía en su camino

Desenvolvió el paquete y repartió la fruta a Oldar Divanock y Ratro, no era lo mejor que hubiese probado pero podría saciar su hambre de dos días, el bazar burbujeaba de vida, y una sensación de paz se planto en su pecho, bonachonamente pasaba su mirada de uno a otro lado, pero un puesto llamo su atención, una familia ofrecía artesanías, se acerco sin descender del caballo.

-¿El señor ha encontrado algo de su grado?-Le pregunto un pequeño niño

Y la verdad era que aquel pequeño brazalete que colgaba de una madera llamo su atención, ese extraordinario color azul…

-Eso-Señalo el objeto el pequeño corrió a cogerlo

Cansados y sucios estaban frente a las puertas del castillo, el camino aunque sinuoso y lleno de tropiezos no les presento una nueva confrontación, los caballos habían hecho más ágil el recorrido y finalmente habían llegado a su destino, uno de los guardias se acerco hasta ellos Haruka se mantenía entre la mermada comitiva, en cuanto Sitral se hubo identificado con el guardia con una inclinación dijo.

-Mi lord la reina ha solicitado que se presenten ante ella en el momento que lleguen-

-Nos lavaremos y mudaremos de ropa para presentarnos en la corte-

-Ah… no mi lord, la orden de la reina me obliga a guiarlos ante su presencia de inmediato-

-Estas loco- Grito Sitral –No nos presentaremos ante ella en estas condiciones-

-Lo lamento mi lord, por favor sígame-Si prestarle más atención a las quejas de Sitral o la inconformidad de Fretur ante la indicación se vieron en la necesidad de seguir al caballero.

Los cascos de los agotados caballos resonaban en el adoquinado camino, el castillo de Raptruck era mucho más de lo que le hubieran dicho, sus imponentes muros se alzaban muy en alto, el jardín de la entrada y sus fuertes rejas separaban el pueblo de aquel monumental palacio, se detuvieron ante la segunda entrada, las grandes puertas de madera hermosamente tallada y decorada con diferentes materiales se abrieron lentamente ante ellos mientras descendían de sus corceles.

-Ustedes-Llamo un nuevo guardia del castillo a todos los hombres de guardia del grupo –Síganme-Indico, todos con una leve reverencia se dispusieron a cumplir la indicación

-Espere-Ordeno Haruka –¿A dónde los llevara?-

-Asearse alteza-Explico el hombre

-Antes que eso ocurra necesito que mi secretario-Señalo a Ratro-Se entreviste con el embajador de Lunitz, y que mis guardias se encarguen personalmente de de los arreglos para mis habitaciones y las de Sir Fretur-

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de disponer para ustedes de sus hab…-Comenzó a explicar el guardia que los guiaba

-De inmediato- Acorto Haruka sin oportunidad de replica alguna, el hombre pareció meditarlo –No me gusta repetir las ordenes dos veces-

-Por supuesto mi señor-Inclino su cabeza ante Haruka y con un ademan de mano indico a su compañero cumplir la orden, inmediatamente otro hombre se acerco a el grupo y Ratro se dispuso a acompañarlo no sin antes inclinarse ante los señores

Pudieron verlo desaparecer al doblar el primer pasillo, Haruka cruzo una mirada fugaz con Fretur quien dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza como indicando que aquella orden había sido correcta.

-Caballeros por favor síganme- Ahora los tres hombres eran quienes se adentraban al interior del palacio, ya en el interior del recinto el aire parecía enrarecido, y oscuro a pesar de que en el exterior el sol alumbraba con toda su fuerza, las ventanas estaban situadas tan en lo alto de los muros que era difícil que solo con ellas se alumbrara así que se tenía que hacer uso de alguna antorcha en ciertos sectores que recorrían, el clima era demasiado fresco, sus pasos hacían eco en los solitarios pasillos, con la mirada vagando entre las pinturas y telas que cubrían los muros Haruka percibió un sonido que poco a poco comenzó a engrandecerse.

Una horda de murmuraciones lleno sus oídos y lo próximo que supo era que estaba aproximándose al salón común de la corte, hombres y mujeres pasaban a su lado clavando su mirada curiosa en ellos, Haruka levanto el mentón y fijo su vista hacia el frente, sin intención de cruzar miradas con nadie, se sintió presa de las murmuraciones y de reojo observo que los más osados le señalaban, a más pasos más gente le rodeaba y de repente se detuvieron.

-Su alteza-Escucho que anunciaban, lo que quería decir que habían llegado a su destino –Lord Trunow Sitral, escoltando a sir Salcoin Fretur, y al duque de Lodov y príncipe de Lunitz Haruka Tenoh-

Haruka mostro sorpresa al ser anunciado como príncipe titulo que se negaba a ostentar rotundamente

-Fue idea suya sir Fretur-Se quejo en un susurro Haruka

-Usted pertenece a la realeza de Lunitz, aunque se niega a aceptarlo - Le respondió Fretur mientras ingresaba a la sala, Haruka apretó la mandíbula y comenzó a caminar, en el interior de la sala tosas y cada una de las miradas se clavaron en ellos.

En cuanto cruzo el umbral de la sala un antiguo sentimiento inundo a Haruka, era como volver a tener cinco años, se vio a si mismo ingresar a la corte de Lunitz con todas esas miradas sobre si, con ese desprecio que podía respirarse en el aire, y como en ese momento un nerviosismo incontrolable se apodero de su persona, sus pasos se volvieron lentos y su mirada vagó por la habitación, encontrando rostros desconocidos pero a diferencia del recuerdo donde los rostros mostraban desagrado cuando Haruka se había encontrado con alguna mirada el dueño de esta la desviaba, pero los rostros de aquella habitación mostraban asombro y curiosidad, algunos intentaban abrirse paso para poder mirarlos, comentarios mudos viajaban de oído a oído sin posibilidad de que Haruka escuchara palabra alguna.

-Rece a dios pidiendo por su llegada -Una suave voz choco por los muros de la habitación llegando a sus oídos, y los de todos los presentes que giraron en la misma dirección, hacia el fondo de la habitación, se percato de que Fretur se había detenido un paso frente a él, fue entonces que miro hacia el frente y se detuvo.

No hay aire, ni una sola brisa en mis pulmones, temo parpadear por miedo a dejar de ver tal visión, un ángel, un ángel flota hacia mí, su cabello danzaba con el aire, el sol perfilaba su figura a cada paso, brillando como la perla más valiosa del mundo, y entonces mire sus ojos, un océano profundo lleno de claridad, el cielo, yo que desde hace mucho estoy condenado al infierno estoy frente a tan etérea imagen que me siento vulgar de mirarle y bajo la mirada y me arrodillo lleno de vergüenza sin atreverme a levantar una vez más la mirada.

-Su majestad-Dijo Sitral mientras al sostener la delicada mano y besar la joya que le adornaba, con la aprobación de ella se puso de pie y dijo –Es una gloria poder estar ante su presencia una vez más- Declaro encarando al hermoso ángel –Han sido muchas las dificultades que hemos tenido que sobre llevar estos días, pero cumplí sus ordenes, he escoltado a sus altezas hasta su presencia-Dijo señalando a Fretur y a mi

Aquello era una locura, ¿ella era la reina?, ¿ese ser divino?, ¿aquella dama era mortal?, inverosímil, simplemente tenía que ser mentira, ante mis ojos no se había posado tal belleza, mire mis manos, sucias, las ropas que portaba aquellas que habían sido las de nuestros atacantes eran viejas y manchadas de sangre, las marcas de su muerte, y yo sínicamente las lucia, me acongoje en pensar el horror que significaría para aquella dama el siquiera tener que mirarme, mantuve mi mirada baja esperando que dios se apiadara de mi y me hiciera desaparecer, un ser tan impuro no podía compartir la misma sala que aquella inmaculada alma… -Demonios-Me regañe mentalmente pues la había vuelto a mirar, ahora más cerca mis manos sudaron

-Su majestad-Fue el turno de Fretur de besar la mano de la dama mientras hacia una nueva reverencia

-Sir Salcoin Fretur-Dijo ella con aquella sublime voz que hizo temblar mi corazón, extendiendo su blanquecina mano frente a Fretur quien besa la misma joya que Sitral –Es un placer volverlo a tener en esta corte, más aun al saber que su presencia trae tan buenas intenciones-Le permite ponerse de pie y yo me mantengo temblando, mi interior tiembla pero me mantengo tan firme como una piedra embestida por la cascada

-El placer es mío su majestad, es un honor estar frente su presencia-

-Lamento la tragedia que desemboco su viaje-

-Las buenas acciones siempre intentan ser sepultadas, son los riesgos que he aceptado-

-Hare de esta visita una agradable experiencia intentando así borrar el amargo recuerdo de su travesía-

-El simple hecho de estar frente a usted me ha hecho olvidar ese capítulo de mi vida majestad-La mujer le sonrió con simpatía -Por favor majestad déjeme presentarle… a nuestro príncipe-

No me moví ni un ápice, pero frente a mi pude ver la tela de su hermoso vestido beige, con detalles en cobrizo, inspire profundo llenándome de su aroma dulce, cerré los ojos por reflejo intentando identificar un aroma similar, mi rostro se elevo y cuando mis ojos volvieron a abrirse la estaba mirando.

Fue solo una fracción de segundo lo que ambos se miraron a los ojos, pero el ambiente cambio se volvió ligero una indescriptible ola de suspiros por parte de las damas se esparció por la sala.

-El duque de Lodov Haruka Tenoh-Escuche lejana la voz de Fretur al mencionar mi nombre, era imposible apartar mis ojos de aquel profundo océano, esos ojos que brillaban al igual que el mar al recibir el reflejo del sol sobre su superficie

-Un honor alteza-Mire sus labios moverse con delicadeza, esa rojiza porción de piel, un armonioso conjunto de sonidos bailaron en el aire

-Majestad-Incline mi cabella una vez más sin apartar la mirada, cual delicada voz, que hermosa sonrisa se desprende de su rostro, jamás había mirado gestos iguales que aceleraran mi corazón, en un movimiento inesperado solicitaba me pusiera de pie, la obedecí con premura pues quería admirarla aun más de cerca si me era posible.

-Alteza, mi corazón encuentra sosiego al tenerlo entre nosotros-Recito la reina con modestia – Su presencia trae luz, vida y consuelo a mi corte lamento profundamente el infortunio de su viaje -Los ojos de la mujer examinaban a Haruka que le imitaba completamente fascinado

-Con el simple hecho de verla para mí todo aquello quedo en el olvido majestad-Comento el rubio arrancando una sonrisa a la mujer

-Muchas gracias alteza-Dijo Michiru al tiempo que hacia un ademan, Haruka escucho a sus espaldas pasos –Estos hombres los escoltaran sus habitaciones donde les atenderán, mañana les ofreceré una cena en su honor, hare que los mejores físicos del reino le examine-Decía la reina y ante aquella indicación una angustia se clavo en el pecho del rubio – tendrá a su disposición a la gente y todo aquello que necesite-Sonrió al rubio -Haruka miro de reojo a Fretur quien se debatía en tomar la palabra pero la reina solo tenía ojos para Haruka

-Agradezco de antemano a su majestad por sus atenciones-_Intente que mi voz no temblara, y mis ojos se volvieron esquivos a los de la reina, la culpa jamás me había golpeado tanto como en aquellos momentos._

-No es ninguna molestia, sabe alteza, usted es tan parecido a su padre, es como si volviera a tenerlo frente a mi, charlando como en el pasado-_Algo en mis venas se congelo,_ _la visión de ella me había llevado al cielo pero sus palabras me hicieron caer una vez más al infierno _–Pero nos son necesarias tantas atenciones majestad, solo necesito asearme y descansar, declino su ofrecimiento de examinarme, pues aceptar tal invitación pondrá en duda mi fortaleza y vigor-Pude percibir en el angelical rostro extrañeza ante mis palabras, mi vergüenza creció y agradecí que mis mejillas estuvieran lo suficientemente sucias para que la doncella no notara mi sonrojo

-No es por querer avergonzarle alteza, solo busco su bienestar, insisto por favor, permita que mis físicos curen cualquier herida por muy insignificante que esta sea-

-Reitero majestad no es necesario, mi cuerpo no ha sufrido daño alguno, poseo una inigualable resistencia y el beneficio de la juventud, gracias pero nos son necesarias las atenciones de sus físicos a mi persona-Ante mi insolencia logre ver enojo es su rostro, no me atreví a mirar sus ojos por temor a percibir su desprecio a mi persona

-Si eso es lo que desea-Concedió la reina –Puede retirarse-Indico mientras dando media vuelta-

_El corazón que antes palpitaba con ahincó, en mi pecho parece haberse escondido detrás de mis temores atragantándome con mis mentiras, incline mi cabeza y camine tres pasos hacia atrás, suspire al tiempo que eleve la cabeza percibiendo que una vez más era el motivo de susurros por doquier, apunto estaba de dar media vuelta_

-Alteza-_Llamo la reina sorprendiéndome a mí y a todos los presentes_ –Ya que pregona su buena salud, fortaleza y juventud, solicito su presencia en la cena en su honor de esta noche, deseo me haga compañía en la velada y nos demuestre a todos su resistencia, pues supongo que no es necesario descanso alguno para usted pues la juventud está de su lado-Hubo risas que se acallaron rápidamente, la reina regreso tomo asiento en su trono, tomando una copa que de inmediato era llenada miro hacia el príncipe con la quijada apretada y mirada altiva esperando la respuesta de este.

-Me sentiré completamente complacido en acompañarle esta noche majestad-Con el brazo atravesado a mitad de su pecho inclino el torso

-Pueden retirarse-Les indico –Lord Sitral, acompáñeme-De nuevo en pie la reina camino alrededor de su trono y salió por una puerta detrás de este, todos reverenciaron su salida y Sitral camino con rapidez a donde ella le llamaba.

-Por aquí mis señores-La voz del mozo que los guiaría les llamo, salieron de la sala con más miradas de las que Haruka hubiera deseado...

* * *

Por alguna extraña razon no he podido escribir más de un renglón en tres semanas, no tengo cabeza para ningun fiction y decidi publicar lo poco que tenía y como este es el más largo hasta el momento fue el ganon, jajaja, espero poder escribir y tener otros capitulos más frescos y sin tanta espera, gracias de antemano por leerme y no olviden en dejar reviews...


	5. Chapter 5

Su recorrido los llevo de las grandes salas del castillo a los pequeños corredores de la corte, cada esquina era custodiada por guardias, no perdió detalle del recorrido, costumbre que le fue inculcada por parte de Ratro, para ese momento ya había formado un camino para salir del castillo pues en el recorrido a sus habitaciones había pasado por uno de los pasillos por el cual entraron al castillo, le tomaría algunos días conocer el castillo en su totalidad pero para eso ya habría tiempo.

-Aquí es señor-Indico el guía, el guardia que custodiaba la entrada abrió la puerta de la habitación, en el interior cinco hombres de pie a la mitad del lugar hicieron una reverencia cuando Haruka y Fretur entraron en la habitación –Estos serán sus aposentos duque Tenoh, estos hombres estarán a su servicio-Informo el hombre, Haruka inspecciono el lugar con rapidez

-Alteza me permitiría intercambiar algunas palabras con usted antes de retirarme-

Haruka simplemente hizo un movimiento con la mano y todos se retiraron de la habitación dejando a los dos hombres solos

-Alteza usted fue muy imprudente al dirigirse de aquella manera ante la reina-

-¿Cree que hubiese sido preferible aceptar que los físicos de esta nación me examinaran sin la presencia de mis guardias?-

-Eso jamás habría pasado, hubiésemos negado aceptar sus servicios en privado no frente a toda la corte insultando a la reina, debe dejar de ser tan imprudente alteza, debe entender que ya no puede comportarse de forma… -

-¿Infantil?-Pregunto con cinismo el rubio, Fretur no respondió, durante algunos segundos permaneció en silencio, suspiro de manera cancina y prosiguió

-Alteza le suplico en el futuro se conduzca de una manera menos… impulsiva-

-Es una verdadera lástima pues al parecer soy una persona sumamente impulsiva-Se rio mientras comentaba

-Alteza es imperativo que se percate de que su comportamiento es perturbador, se expone deliberadamente-

-¿Cuales son las bases de sus interminables comentarios señor?-Haruka se había acercado a una de las ventanas para inspeccionar la vista y determinar si aquella ventana podría usarse como vía de escape si fuese necesario

-Recapacite mi señor, su impulsividad casi hace que lo maten durante la…-Fretur no pudo decir más pues se vio sujeto del cuello de sus ropas

-¡No sir Salcoin!, usted, han sido usted y mi padre los únicos culpables de que este a un paso de la muerte todos los días y es gracias a mi tan mal vista impulsividad la que me ha mantenido con vida estos años-Haruka soltó el feroz agarre que mantuvo en la ropa del hombre frente a él, su rostro crispado miraba con desprecio el de Fretur quien se mostro sorprendido

Respiro con tranquilidad y recupero la compostura, durante los años que había tratado con Haruka jamás le había visto explotar con el de aquella manera, sabía del desprecio que el rubio le tenía pero siempre se mostro controlado y un tanto sumiso, una actitud tan similar a la de su padre que no lograba dejar de compara el parentesco de ambos, pero ahora se mostraba en una faceta nueva, una faceta muy conveniente para sus intereses.

-Acepto-Dijo el rubio deslizando sus manos por su sucia cabellera –Que quizá el cansancio ha hecho meya en mi, estaba algo… atontado cuando dialogue con su majestad, no puedo hacer que mis palabras regresen a mi boca, pero si puedo hacer que otras intenten reparar mi error, no era necesario escuchar tus malogrados discursos de reproche, tus palabras no son bien recibidas en mis oídos y eso lo sabe muy bien sir Salcoin, ¿tiene algo más que decir?-

Fretur miro con detenimiento al rubio

-No alteza-Respondió

-Pues retírese y descanse, que yo hare lo mismo-

-Alteza-Se inclino el hombre para retirarse, por su parte Haruka regreso a la ventana, cuando Fretur se retiro los sirvientes presentados regresaron a la habitación

-Señor, ¿hay algo que se le ofrezca?-Pregunto el de mayor edad, Haruka se giro mirando a los cinco hombres

-Primeramente quisiera asearme-

-Su baño estará listo en unos minutos-Respondió este

-Bien en ese caso, aprovechare para comer-

-Enseguida mi señor-Los cinco se inclinaron para salir a conseguir los alimentos

La reina tomo asiento al frente de una larga mesa, por su parte Sitral permaneció de pie a la entrada de la habitación.

-Se que debe estar agotado mi lord pero requiero que me informe los pormenores del viaje, por favor tome asiento-Le invito la mujer

-Siempre es un honor cumplir los deseos de su majestad-Después de una inclinación se acerco par tomar asiento a lado de Michiru

-Tan caballeroso como siempre mi lord-Sonrió Michiru

-Majestad, hay una cuestión preocupante que debemos tratar con prontitud-

-Lo sé, este episodio no pasara desapercibido por nadie, ya he hecho mis investigaciones, los escoltas de su caravana fueron encarcelados y cuestionados sobre los acontecimientos

-¿Todos fueron torturados? –

-Necesitábamos la verdad con rapidez y quería quitar las mentiras de sus labios-

-Una excelente decisión-

-Mientras interrogábamos a los hombres mande una comitiva en su búsqueda y otra a sus tierras en Codec, le recompensare por todos los sirvientes perdidos –Le informo Michiru dándole a entender a Sitral que habían matado a varios (si no es que a todos) sus sirvientes dentro del castillo, el hombre solo pudo agachar la cabeza aceptando los hechos

-Al parecer fueron tres hombres extranjeros los que contrataron a algunos guardias de Codec, los hombres que salieron del castillo también fueron pagados por extranjeros, presumiblemente los mismos tres hombres, quizás sigan dentro de nuestras tierras-

-Algún rasgo que los pueda identificar-

-Hombres robustos con buenas ropas y con acento extranjero, solo uno pudo identificarlo como del sur de Zisslack, nada concreto-

-Ya veo-Medito

–Dígame alteza ya que usted a podido convivir con nuestro invitado ¿cuál es su opinión sobre el príncipe?-

-¿Mi opinión?-Se mostro un tanto extrañado de que quisiera hablar primeramente de la conducta del nuevo embajador –Vera majestad…-Medito uno momentos analizando su respuesta –Hablando con sinceridad, como primera impresión solo pude notar que es un joven prepotente, mimado y bastante paranoico…-Cometo

-Es extraño pero la impresión que a dejado en mi no difiere mucho de la suya alteza-La risa de la reina contagio a Sitral

-Si creo que el príncipe no tiende a dejar buenas primeras impresiones, sin embargo majestad, es solo una fachada, el príncipe no es nada de eso todo lo contrario, su paranoia es muy bien fundamentada, tiene respeto por la ente que le rodea, es un hombre leal a sus ideas y valiente, es admirable dada su juventud-

-Debió de haberle impresionado muchísimo para que se exprese de él de esta manera mi lord-

-No puedo divisar enteramente por todo lo que ha pasado, pero supongo que ha sido duro, las tempestades de su vida lo han hecho un hombre maduro pero muy desconfiado, a pesar del tiempo convivido en la situación en la que nos vimos inmersos siento que aun no me tiene mucha confianza-

-Desde que recibí la petición de Trento Tenoh me he puesto a seguir los pasos del joven príncipe antes de tomar una decisión -Comento Michiru Sitral la miro curioso –Una vida muy atropellada me sorprende que siga vivo…-Comento más para sí que para Sitral.

Transcurrieron algunos instantes antes de que Sitral decidiera discutir el asunto que era más apremiante…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Fretur comía con rapidez, se encontrar hambriento como jamás en su vida había padecido, Kazeel Omas el antiguo embajador lo acompañaba mirándole sorprendido.

-Debe haber sido duro para usted el viaje-Comento Kazeel intentando concentrarse en su propio plato

-Un infierno-Aseguro pasándose el bocado con rapidez –Cuando nos acercábamos a la ciudad nos quedamos sin alimento alguno, hace día y medio que no comía, pero no quiero hablar sobre lo que he padecido estos días, nosotros os atañen asuntos de más importancia-

-Claro –Confirmo Kazeel -¿Usted dirá mi señor?-

-¿Están listo todos los arreglos que pedimos con anterioridad?-Pregunto Sitral mientras bebía de su copa

-Como ordeno mi señor, yo mismo supervise que todo estuviera según lo acordado, su majestad me presto toda su ayuda-

-¿Y la gente?-

-Toda de entera confianza, con los ojos y oídos puestos en los lugares correctos-

-Si eso es muy necesario, me temo que los tiempos volverán a ser inestables-

-¿Por qué lo dice?-Pregunto Kazeel

-Dígame Kazeel, ¿A llegado algún mensajero de Zisslack?-

-Por supuesto, hace dos días llego un mensajero de Zisslack, informo sobre el accidente de la reina, perdió al bebe, al parecer era un varón, su magestad Kaio mando sus condolencias a Zisslack-

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Esto es mega corto pero como comente ya en otro fiction, me voy a quedar desconectada un buen ratote sin saber para cuando voy a actualizar a sai que les dejo lo que llevo del capitulo, espero no desesperarlos en la espera del proximo capitulo, jajaja, aun no esta correjido este cachito pero para la proxima sera un capitulo ( o dos) largos y corregidos...


End file.
